Arrow & a Bat
by SmoakAndGordonMIT09
Summary: Soon after Team Arrow's victory over Slade Wilson, everything seems to be working it's way into place. Oliver is in talks with Queen Consolidated, he and his team have never been closer. When Felicity's best friend strolls into town with a secret of her own, will Team Arrow welcome her with open arms, or question her motives? First Fic, take it easy on me. Oliver&Felicity fic
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since they'd left Slade on the island, locked away for good. The sun was shining and the cuts and bruises on Oliver's face were beginning to heal. Partially from Felicity dousing them with Neosporin every chance she could get him to sit still long enough. Oliver was walking out of Queen Consolidated after securing a meeting with the board over the ownership of the company. A large file of paperwork was under his arm, Felicity would have to help him figure out what all of it meant.

He was walking towards his motorcycle across the street when he saw her standing there next to his bike.

"Hey," Laurel smiled at him.

"Hi."

"I never got a chance, that night, to say thank you. For coming after me. It all happened so fast, I didn't even get to talk to you."

"Um, no problem. But really you should be thanking Felicity."

"What? Why?"

"She risked herself to get in there and stop Slade. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't have been able to. She's the one that really saved us. Without her, I don't know where'd we be right now."

"She's means a lot to you, huh?"

"She's my partner."

"And Sara?"

"Sara and I have different views on how to do things. She played by my rules that night, and I'm grateful for it. But long term, it wasn't going to work."

"Any chance there's an opening?" she teased.

He gave a flat smile, "No. The foundry is currently full."

Oliver's pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen before answering. "Felicity."

"Hey, Digg and I are going down the foundry to check out what we can salvage. Most of it looked like computer equipment but I didn't know if you had some arrows or anything down there you want. Can you come in?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few."

"Great, see you then."

"Bye."

"Felicity needs you," Laurel commented.

"And Digg. Slade totaled the foundry we have to see what we can recover from it. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Sure," she watched as he got on his motorcycle and drove off towards the Glades.

* * *

"So when are we going to have the conversation about what we're doing with the foundry?" Felicity turned to ask Oliver and Diggle, holding two pieces of broken monitor in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"We can't stay here. Everyone knows where it is. Literally, everyone. Nyssa and the League of Assassins, Sara, Slade, Laurel, The Huntress, would you like for me to continue?"

"Point taken."

"So do we stay here and risk it or do we move?"

"We could always use the back up. Of course then I'll have to find another back up to the back up in case this happens again, but we could. That is what it's there for."

"We wouldn't have to worry about visitors dropping in," Diggle added.

"I could install some cameras in here just in case there were visitors. Then we'd know ahead of time if someone happens to be looking for us. It'd give us an edge," Felicity added as she scanned her area for working pieces of computers.

"Well, then I'm going to go find some empty boxes and see if I can find a hand truck upstairs. We can pack up and load what we need tonight so know one sees us move it," Oliver made his way to the stairs taking two at a time.

"So have you two?" Digg motioned between the stairs and Felicity.

"What?" she went back to rummaging through debris.

"Talked about what happened?"

"It was all an act Digg, there's nothing there."

"Are you sure?"

"Okay, I'm going to say this and then I'm going to shut up about it. Forever," she tiptoed her way around wreckage on the floor until she was in front of Diggle, "I know Oliver Queen, right? I mean I am constantly calling him out on his behavior and his lies. But I swear, that night, I didn't see a trace of bullshit. I honestly thought for that moment before he put the cure in my hand, I thought he was telling the truth. I still wonder if it was true. But when I asked him on the island, the answer I got was, 'we both played our parts.' What the hell is that? What kind of an answer is that? I let him get away with it, and I shouldn't have, but there was this smirk. That stupid smirk he gets that just –ugh – I don't know – "

"Distracts you from what you were originally thinking because you just like seeing him smile," Digg finished for her.

"You're in the wrong profession, you should be a mind reader or psychic or something."

"Sounds like you know he was telling the truth."

"That's the thing, I don't! And it's so frustrating. And Laurel, I mean everyone knows he loves Laurel right? Then why didn't he even speak to her on the roof when he came to get me? Or Sarah. And he hugged me back. Voluntarily. With two arms. And he dropped his bow. It's like there's a neon sign in my head blinking and reading 'Mixed Signals.'"

"Maybe you should have another conversation."

"I am done conversing. I'm just going to go back to my corner and try to see if any of this equipment is worth saving," she walked back over to where she was poking around previously and started looking again. "Hey Digg," she called.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the rant session."

"Anytime Smoak."

"I'm going home, see you two in a few days," Felicity gathered up her bag and slipped her coat on before adjusting her scarf.

"See you in a few days?" Oliver turned from his quiver to look at her.

"My best friend is coming in for a few days, I figured you could live without me. If there's an emergency feel free to call me."

"Since when did you have a best friend?" Oliver asked before looking at Diggle who shrugged.

"Since freshman year of college. It's girls weekend, I haven't seen her in awhile so it's a big deal. So like I said, have a good weekend, don't get into trouble," she looked directly at Oliver, "And I will see you next week." She smiled at both Oliver and Diggle and headed for the stairs.

"Have fun," Diggle called to her as she ascended.

"Since when has she had a best friend?" Oliver asked him.

"I think the truth is, we don't really know that much about Felicity do we?"

"I mean I know her dad left, and her mom is a cocktail waitress is Vegas, but, yeah I guess I don't really know any of her friends. I didn't even know she had any."

"Well, maybe sometime we could talk to her about something other then the job at hand. Or spend time with her, other then tracking down the bad guys."

"We?"

"Yeah, I was thinking just you. Probably over dinner. At a nice restaurant you can no longer afford."

"Diggle," Oliver glared.

"Just a suggestion."

* * *

Felicity went home, fixed up the guest room, cleaned the bathroom, straightened up the living room, and absolutely anything Arrow related had been thrown into the bottom desk drawer in her home office. Now it was just time to wait.

At six-fifteen there was finally a knock on the door, and a loud squeal erupted from the two girls as Felicity opened the door.

"I can't believe you're here!" Felicity yelped.

"I'm so happy I'm here!" her friend jumped and wrapped her in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" Felicity stood back to look at her friend, "Have you been working out? Holy crap, are you sure you're Barbara Gordon?" It was though, the same girl Felicity had spent four years dorming with. The best friend Felicity had ever had. Standing before her was the same redhead she'd always known in a gray MIT t-shirt and jeans, her bangs swept to the side and rest of her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

"It's no big deal, I've just been working out more. Kickboxing class does wonders," she laughed picking up her bags and bringing them with her into the house.

"I bet that was a suggestion made by the Commissioner."

"Naturally of course," she made her voice deep, "A girl must know how to protect herself from an attacker."

"Dead on, it was like your dad was in the room," Felicity laughed. "So, how's Dick?" she asked.

"Amazing, as usual."

"Do you guys ever fight? About anything?"

"Yes, absolutely. All the time. But, at the end of the day, all that matters is that you're there for each other through all the good and bad times. I mean a relationship basically is someone being there, willing to stick around even when you are the worst possible version of yourself."

"Geez, you're getting to heavy for me over there, Sylvia Plath."

"Shut up," Barbara slumped onto the couch, "What about you? How's the love life going in Starling?"

"Nil."

"What ever happened to that one guy you liked, the guy from Central City?"

"Struck by lightning."

"He died?" Barbara gasped.

"No he didn't die. He went home, he got struck by lightning and then went into a coma for nine months."

"And then…"

"And then when he woke up, called Oliver. Not me. Even though I sat at his bedside for a week straight. Also, he has feelings for some girl named Iris."

"Who's Iris?"

"His 'someone.' I don't need to go out on a date."

"Okay, question, you talk about him so much, why don't you go out with Oliver."

"No way."

"Why not, you obviously like him."

"Barb."

"Felicity," she mocked.

"It doesn't matter he'd never feel about me that way."

"Why is he boring?"

"No."

"Does he have no sense of humor?"

"No."

"Is he dead?"

"Obviously not."

"Then I can't think of one good reason why he wouldn't feel the same way. You are way too awesome to not go out with someone you actually care about."

"I'm going to avoid this subject further and call in the pizza."

"You know for someone who's been brave enough to do so many things with her life to make it better, you're being a scaredy-cat about this," she called to her as Felicity headed towards the kitchen to get her phone.

There was a knock at the front door, "I've got it," Barb called to her and made her way to the door.

She opened it to see a man standing in the doorway, brown shoes, dark jeans, a gray sweater covered by a tan jacket with a high collar. He was holding a box of pizza with a bottle of red wine balancing on the top.

"If the pizza guys in Starling are this fast with delivery I'm going to have to think about relocating," she called into the living room.

"What?" she heard Felicity coming towards her. She was on the phone. She saw Oliver in the doorway, "Oh. Um, I'm sorry, never mind. Thank you bye," she hung up. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you two could use some dinner and I know you love your red wine," he smirked. "Can I come in, it's a little cold out here.

"Oh yeah, sure," Felicity and Barb took a step back allowing him in the house.

"I'm going to put this in the kitchen," Oliver said.

"Who is that?" Barb whispered to Felicity as they watched him walk to the back of the house.

"Oliver."

"So your platonic friends, do they usually show up at your house with pizza and red wine?" she leered.

"Shut up."

"So, you must be the best friend," Oliver said coming back into the living room. "I'm Oliver Queen," he held his hand out.

"Barbara Gordon," she shook it. "Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," Felicity took a step back behind Oliver and began gesturing to Barb to shut up, "I mean I haven't heard a lot about you, I've heard basically nothing, in fact I've never heard your name before, what did you say it was again?" Barb teased. Felicity looked at her irritated while Oliver laughed.

"Um, have a seat, Barb you want to help me get glasses and plates?" Felicity asked.

"Sure, we'll be right back," she smiled at Oliver and headed towards the kitchen.

"I think you should sit on the couch with him," Barbara whispered while she got plates out of the cupboard.

"I think you should stay out of it."

"Well, if I get to the recliner before you, you'll have to sit there," she taunted, "Oh look," she pointed up to distract Felicity and then ran for the living room.

"I want to hear all about Felicity in college," Oliver told Barbara.

"Oh, I've got great stories."

"No way, this is not tell embarrassing stories about Felicity time."

"We were roommates for four years so, you know I've got all the good ones. Have you heard the one about her eating a pot brownie and then having to go to the hospital because she was allergic to nuts?"

"Surprisingly yes, I have," he laughed.

"How about the time she drank so much Boone's Farm wine she began naming all the digits in pi in order. And she was accurate all the way to the hundredth number.

"That is just impressive."

"I get kind of arrogantly smart when I get drunk," Fecility commented.

"She's a total know it all. It's awesome," Barbara laughed as she took a bite of pizza.

"So Barb where are you from?"

"Gotham. Born and raised."

"And you both met each other at MIT."

"Yup. We both worked at this terrible coffee shop off campus too."

"Oh god, 'Bean there done that,'" Felicity scoffed. "It was awful. I love serving coffee to pretentious assholes who don't realize you too are going to MIT."

"They all assumed we were just people who served coffee, everyone else seemed to actually afford to go to school there."

"We were not part of that happy crowd. We had to work to pay for school. It was worth it."

"Absolutely worth it."

"Sounds like you two worked pretty hard," Oliver sipped his wine.

"Felicity was such a badass though. She built the best computers, designed the best programs, she can do anything. I'll tell you right now, you could do so much more then just the IT department." Oliver and Felicity exchanged glances, and she smiled at the thought.

"I liked my job. I liked what I did."

"Liked?"

"Well I kind of lost it."

"How did you lose it?"

"That would probably be my fault," Oliver raised his hand.

"The new CEO, let's just say, thought very little of me. And she had it in for Oliver. Working so closely with Oliver meant she hated me and therefore I lost my job when she took the company from Oliver. But that is all in the past, Oliver is going to get the company back, and all will go back to normal," Felicity said as she picked up the empty plates and headed for the kitchen to drop them in the dishwasher.

"How are you planning on getting the company back?" Barb asked Oliver.

"Well, the woman who took the company from me is currently dead. She was involved in the destruction of the city a few months back. If I can convince the board, I can more then likely get the company back. She basically snaked it out from under me anyway."

"Oliver can bring back what the company is really about. He'll get it back and he'll do great. I know it," Felicity said coming back into the room.

"Helps to have people who have your back," he said to her.

"So speaking of the destruction of a few months back, how do you guys feel about the vigilante now? What do you call him?"

"The Arrow," Felicity chimed. He had to admit he liked the sound of her voice when she said it. He heard so much pride in her voice.

"Right, the Arrow. So thoughts?"

"He's doing right by the city, that's all we can ask for. For him to try his best."

"He seems to be doing a pretty great job if you ask me," Barb commented.

"Crazy guy running around in a hood. The only thing that would be worse is if he wore a cape."

"Oliver is a little skeptical about the whole Arrow thing," it was an act, and he was a terrible liar, but she was trying the best she could to help him.

"We've got three in Gotham."

"Three?" Oliver got curious.

"Yeah, they run around the city catching bad guys and all. Crime rate has gone down so that's good."

"And no one has any idea who they are?"

"No, my dad actually works with them, he's got a light signal and all."

"What does your dad do?"

"Police commissioner."

"So the police are actually working with the vigilante. And people know about it."

"Well, to an extent people know about it. It's not common knowledge or anything. I know because of my dad, but I've been told to stay out of it. Too dangerous or something."

"Well I can understand your father's concern, he doesn't want you getting hurt by some lunatic."

"I can handle myself."

"It was nice to meet you Barb."

"Nice to meet you too. Nice to put a face to a name that has never been mentioned before, you know?" Felicity shot her a look as she walked Oliver out.

Barb walked back to the kitchen to start the dishwasher, giving Oliver and Felicity a moment to themselves.

"So no foundry tonight?" Oliver asked once the coast was clear.

"I can't really explain leaving in the middle of the night and then coming back in the morning can I?"

"I mean we could come up with an excuse."

"One night is not going to kill you. Digg knows how to use the computers enough to send you out for stuff, just take it easy tonight will you? You deserve a break once in awhile."

"Okay, well if I need you."

"My phone will be on the entire night, I promise."

"Okay. Well, goodnight," he walked out the front door and she held it open as she watched him make his way to his motorcycle.

"Goodnight," she called back to him before watching him put on his helmet and rev up the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver had just apprehended two of Slade's straggling thugs, and had the itching feeling someone had been watching the entirety of it. He surveyed the area but didn't see anyone in the shadows. He needed to get higher.

Oliver made his way up to the roof of the Municipal building when he heard the cracking of gravel under someone's boot.

"Who are you and why are you following me." Oliver turned to see a woman in a black leather jacket zipped up to her neck, a yellow bat sewn to the front, black leather pants and boots. A mask covered all but her eyes and mouth, with small black ears perched on top. He'd never seen her before.

"Calm down and put down the bow," Oliver recognized the voice behind the cape and cowl.

"Who are you?"

"A little birdy sent me, okay? You want to lower the bow before I render it useless?" she waved the batarang.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Well I know a few little birdies so I'll narrow it down for you. The Canary. Sara."

"How do you know Sara?" he finally lowered his bow.

"We share a mutual friend. She said you might need back up so I'm here. Nice to meet you. Do you just go by Arrow or is there a different name you prefer?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Did you miss the part where I said Sara sent me? She told me you had some cleaning up to do, a few stragglers from Slade's and Blood's army. I just thought I'd help out since she's on a boat heading back to Nanda Parbot. Look, I'm a friend, you're on the no killing kick right? Well I've never killed anyone, and I don't plan on it any time soon."

"Never?"

"Not one. Blows to the knee, kicks in the face, stun gun, no deaths. If you're worried about blood on your hands, I don't have any. I'm just here to help. If you don't want my help I'll leave, but I have a feeling you're going to need it." She stood there, feet firm on the ground. The night was dark but as a gust of wind blew through her hair flew behind her and Oliver caught the glimpse of red reflected off a street light. It only confirmed what he initially thought.

"You came all the way to Starling just because Sara asked you to."

"I came all the way to Starling because she asked someone else to and I volunteered. Sorry for the consolation prize but I have people here I care about too and I don't want them to get hurt any more then you do."

"Who sent you then?"

"The mayor. Who the hell do you think sent me? The big guy, obviously. He's apparently got some history with Sara and the League of Assassins. It seems they've got the same taste in women - daughters of Ras Al Ghul. Look if you don't want my help I'll go home. But you can trust me. If I don't hear anything by tomorrow night, I'm gone," she sarcastically curtsied and ran for the edge of the roof, flipping into the air and landing on another roof below. Oliver waited until he could no longer see her before he called Felicity.

"Hell-hello?" a groggy Felicity answered on the third ring.

"Do me a favor and check on Barb."

"What? Oliver, what time is it?" Felicity stammered on the phone.

"I need you to check if she's in her bed."

"You know, you're crazy right?" Felicity fumbled looking for her glasses on the bedside table and placed them on her face before shuffling out her bedroom door and down the hall.

"Is there a reason I'm checking if she's in bed?"

"Well if she's in bed then no, but if she isn't we have some things to talk about."

Felicity yawned before opening the door to Barb's room and noticing the curtains open and the bed empty.

"Uh, she's not here."

"She's not."

"No. Where is she?"

"Close the door and go back to your room, then I'll tell you."

"You're freaking me out right now."

"You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you."

Felicity closed the door behind her and padded back to the safety of her bedroom, shutting the door and bouncing onto her bed and under the covers. "Okay, I'm back in my room, what's going on?"

"Your best friend is one of the Gotham vigilantes." Felicity laughed. "I'm being serious, Felicity."

"You think that Barbara Gordon runs around in leather at night fighting bad guys," she chuckled.

"I think she just spent the night following me around Starling and when I confronted her she told me Sara had sent her. And I think she's the only person from Gotham with red hair that I met today."

"You're serious."

"Yes."

"Why would Sara send her?"

"Sara seems to think we need help with the clean up crew."

"So she didn't come to see me, she came to help you clean up the city."

"Well, you were probably the reason for volunteering to come."

"She volunteered?"

"Apparently Sara had asked her boss to come and Barbara came in his place. She told me she wanted to come because she had people here she cared about too. I'm guessing you are those people."

"So what should I do?"

"Do you trust her?"

"Of course. Of course, she's my best friend she doesn't have a bad bone in her body."

"Then we'll do whatever it is you think is best. You decide if she works with us. I'll let you go back to sleep, call me in the morning."

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll totally go back to sleep knowing this information."

"Goodnight, Felicity."

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight, Oliver."

Felicity sat her phone back down on the side table. And the only thing she could think was, "Now what?"

Barb was a Gotham vigilante. So that meant what? That meant she had to do some research before letting Barb know that she knew. She could hear her thoughts rambling together. Felicity got out of bed and tip toed towards her bedroom door peeking out and down the hall. Barb's door was still closed, and the light still off. She just had to sneak down to her office, get her tablet and sneak back into her room before Barb snuck back into the window.

Felicity moved into stealth mode – or at least as stealth as she knew how. She tiptoed quickly and quietly into her office, grabbed the tablet off the desk and back to her room. It was a real pain in the ass trying to sneak around all these vigilantes and bad guys all the time, and it was worse doing it in her own home.

She wasted no time, she turned on the tablet, the light from the screen illuminating the space around her. Her first set of business – looking into the Gotham City vigilantes.

"Batman," she read to herself. "Really? That's what they call him?" she continued skimming through articles of the big bats saves. "Pretty impressive all the same," she whispered. Seven years in the darkness, and not one single death on his hands, it was remarkable.

It was on a more recent article that she found the picture. Three silhouettes against a dark blue sky, ridiculous looking capes flowing in the wind. Three heroes standing on the edge of a building. Everything that Oliver wanted to be, everything Oliver could be – and her best friend had already accomplished it. Who was to say Barb couldn't help Oliver reach the same level of respect as she had in her own city. Nothing bad could come from Barb finding out Oliver was the Arrow. She had absolute faith.

Felicity never went back to sleep, but at seven she heard the shower in the bathroom turn on and decided to confront Barb.

Felicity walked to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee before walking out to the living room and turning on the news. The Arrow had successfully apprehended two more escaped convicts released by Slade last night. She smiled to herself before hearing the bathroom door open and footsteps coming down the hall.

Not wanting to lose her nerve, Felicity blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Barb, I know."

"Know what? That I used your shampoo? Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to travel with liquids? You can't carry it on because it'll take extra time in security. And if you put it in your checked bag, it will explode and get over absolutely everything…" she rambled while she was drying her hair with a towel.

"I know where you were last night."

"You mean sleeping?" she looked at Felicity like she was crazy.

"You were on a rooftop at Park and 23rd with the Arrow."

Barb froze. How could she possibly have known that? "What? I was with you all night then I went to sleep, why would I even be with the Arrow?"

"At 3:40 A.M. you met on the rooftop of the Starling City Municipal building and spoke to the Arrow about helping him with the remnants of a few weeks ago."

"Felicity."

"It's okay."

"How did you? When –"

"I know the Arrow."

Barbara stood there for a moment, thinking. Even if Felicity knew the Arrow, how could he have identified her? He never met her or saw her or –

"Oliver's the Arrow," Barb spoke.

"What?"

"Who else would know who I am Felicity?"

"You came in on a plane from Gotham, he put two and two together."

"Felicity an entire plane of people came in the same time as me from Gotham. And probably ten other planes that day, he knew it was me because the one person I met yesterday, is the Arrow."

"Barb."

"He can know my secret but I can't be trusted with his?" she questioned. "Everything makes sense now."

"What does?"

"You're not in love with the billionaire playboy who was your boss. You're in love with the green hooded vigilante who jumps across rooftops every night saving people. You help him."

"I am not in love with Oliver."

"Yeah whatever, you're a terrible liar," she shrugged it off. "So, this makes this trip easier."

"How?"

"Well now I can hang out with my best friend and try to hunt down some bad guys, it's great. I don't have to do two things at once. So what time do we leave for the bat cave?"

"Bat cave?"

"Yeah, what do you guys call it?"

"The foundry."

"That's lame, you should work on that. I'll go get dressed."

"You're not upset?"

"Are you kidding? I have been dying for the last two years to tell you I've been running around Gotham in a crazy mask and black leather. If anything I'm relieved. And look at us," she threw her hands in the air, "Two of MITs finest, best friends, saving our cities every night. I can fix office computers all day but nothing feels better then doing something good for others. I mean this is what we've always dreamed of right? Doing something bigger then us. Making a difference in the world. This life is crazy and dangerous, but at least I'm doing something that matters. That's how you feel right?"

"Yeah. It's exactly how I feel."

"All right then. Let me change and grab my back up outfit and go kick some ass," she smiled and went back to her room to change.

Hope everyone who's reading is enjoying it so far! I know I'm loving writing it! Please Review! And just for reference, I'm going off of the new redesign of Barbara Gordon/Batgirl with her costume. Love that new look and the fact that it's practical with the leather jacket and boots. Fits much better with the Arrow universe in my head.

Hope Oliciters noticed Barb is to Felicity as Diggle is to Oliver when it comes to their relationship.

THANKS FOR READING :)


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't always stop and get them breakfast, do you?" Barb asked her.

"No, I just figured you were a guest, and I really wanted pancakes," Barb laughed at her friend.

"Felicity?" Laurel asked coming from around the counter.

"Laurel, hi," Felicity greeted as Barbara continued sitting at the counter.

"How are you, I haven't really seen you since that night."

"I'm good."

"How's Oliver?"

"He's doing well." Barbara hearing Oliver's name became curious and interrupted.

"Barbara Gordon, I'm Felicity's best friend," she waved.

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you."

"You too, you are?"

"Oh, Laurel Lance."

"Lance? You're related to Sara?"

"She's my sister, do you know her?"

"Yeah."

"From where?"

"We met in Gotham, through a mutual friend."

"Oh, have you talked to her lately?"

"Yes, actually last week. I needed a favor and she followed through as usual."

"Good, I'm glad," Laurel smiled and looked back at Felicity, "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure," she followed Laurel a few steps away from where Barb was sitting, waiting for their food.

"That night. Slade took us. He said he was going to kill the woman Oliver loved and his blade was at your throat. Are you and Oliver?" she trailed off.

"Oh, um," Felicity had wished it'd been true, "It was part of the plan. Just a ploy. I mean it worked, but, Oliver planned it out. Slade didn't kidnap me until after he took you. We set him up, and he took the bait. There's nothing going on."

"So Slade took me because Oliver loves me."

Felicity, couldn't even think it, it broke her heart too much, "Guess so, yeah."

"Thank you," she smiled at Felicity, and she faked a smile back. "I'll see you around," she waved to Barb, "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Barb said in a forged voice.

Felicity and Barb sat in silence for a minute after Laurel had left, questions swirling around Barb's head as to what exactly happened that night the Arrow had detained Slade. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she turned to Felicity.

"I want to know what happened that night," Barb to her.

"What do you mean?"

"More then what Laurel is saying happened. I want to know what happened."

"I'll fill you in when we get to the car."

"Okay." 

"So he's in love with you," Barb said taking a sip of coffee as Felicity drove.

"He is not in love with me."

"He's in love with you. He didn't say he wasn't in love with you, he just didn't confirm that he is in love with you. So he's in love with you."

"Why would Oliver be in love with me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he trusted you enough to inject the cure into a mass murderer, therefore saving hundreds and thousands of lives from a massacre care of Amanda Waller and A.R.G.U.S."

"Well when you put it that way."

"Felicity, that has got to be the bravest, most selfless, most badass thing you have ever done in your entire life!" Barb cheered, "I think _I_ might be in love with you after a story like that. Goddamn, give yourself some credit."

"We did what we had to do."

"You kicked ass," she finalized as they pulled into the vacant buildings that surrounded the foundry. "Abandoned buildings?" she asked getting out of the car.

"Since Team Arrow's unemployment is at an all time high, we're working on a budget Barb."

"Oh right, no longer a billionaire. That must be hard," Barb laughed slinging her bag over her shoulder and following Felicity into an abandoned building. A beat up black van was parked inside, and lanterns lined a dark staircase in the back corner of the large room. "Have to say, looks pretty classy so far," she teased.

"I've got breakfast!" Felicity called down the stairs to the Team. The room was bright with fluorescent lights, a workout mat pulled into the center of the large room where Barb saw Oliver and a younger guy sparring. Standing like a tower on the side, yelling suggestions to the younger man was who she assumed was Diggle. A soft smile came across his face as he saw Felicity.

"Don't lose focus," Oliver told the younger man.

"But I smell bacon," he replied.

"What are you going to do, to get to the bacon?" Oliver asked before the boy grabbed Oliver's arm and twisted him until he gave.

"I will do anything for bacon."

"Great job," Diggle patted the boys back as Felicity waved Barb to follow her to a table on the side.

"Guys, I want you to meet my best friend, and our newest colleague," Felicity introduced, "Barbara Gordon."

"Hi," she waved.

"Nice to meet you," Diggle stuck his hand out, "John Diggle."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Roy Harper," Roy offered his hand next.

"That's was a good job you did there. Just remember the motivation of bacon when you're out in the field," she laughed, she looked over, "Oliver."

"Batgirl."

"Oh, we're going by our formal names, Arrow?"

"Glad to have you on the team, that is if you can hold your own."

"Don't make me laugh," she turned to open another bag of breakfast and help Felicity lay it out on the table.

"Help yourselves," Felicity told them before taking a plate over towards her computer.

"So," Barb followed her, "Is this your spot?" She examined all the computers and hard drives around the room. "You've got a good setup."

"Everything is pretty up to date, still working on some replacements we lost in the old foundry, but we're good at the moment. Need to work on some new firewalls though."

"How secure is the network?"

"I've hacked government agencies."

"So pretty secure," Barb laughed.

"So what's the plan," Oliver came over to the two of them.

"You're city, you guys make the rules. Felicity filled me in on the last few months, so we're looking for the left over followers of Slade and Blood, right?"

"Yeah, exactly right. Also, just regular patrol. We get more crime off the streets, the easier it is to find the ones laying low."

"Makes sense to me. So you do that during the night, what do you do during the day?" she asked.

"Recently? This."

"This?" Barb looked around the room. "The four of you sit in the basement of an abandoned building and stare at each other."

"Hey," Felicity was offended, "I do other things down here."

"Are you looking for a job? Because you need to."

"Felicity has a job," Oliver shrugged off.

"Really, doing what exactly? Because yesterday you told me she had lost it because of you."

"She'll get it back, it'll go back to normal."

"You're dreaming," Barb told him. "_If_ you get your company back, it could take months," she pointed at Felicity, "And you cannot go months without a paycheck. I mean, Oliver where are you living right now?" she turned back to him.

Oliver didn't answer. His mouth stayed a straight line as he glanced over into a corner of the foundry and Barbara followed his eye line.

"Seriously," she looked at him, "You're living in the foundry?"

"Where else am I supposed to go?"

"I was not warned I was going to help my best friend and the homeless Arrow," she chuckled sitting in a nearby chair. "You guys need lives. Real lives. John, do you have a job, tell me you have a job."

"I'm in the market but I do have a couple interviews."

"Hallelujah."

"You have interviews?" Oliver questioned.

"I have a baby on the way I can't pay for formula in ass kickings."

"Barb's right, Oliver I have bills and a mortgage."

"I'm pretty good where I am," Roy commented. "I guess I could see about getting a job at Big Belly Burger."

"Look! Progress," Barbara gasped.

"And what do I do?" Oliver asked.

"Is there anything you're qualified for?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Well you know - we'll figure something out. You've got to have connections somewhere, right?" he nodded in agreement. "So my proposal is, after breakfast, everyone goes and looks for jobs, even if only temporary, and get back to normal. I know it seems soon, but life doesn't pause just because you guys kicked the shit out of Slade Wilson a few weeks ago. We'll come back at seven, grab something to eat and start the night shift."

"She's efficient," Roy commented before taking another bite of eggs.

"So, where are you going to look?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"I think I'm going to go make an appointment with Walter. See if he can help me out with QC, or at least get me something temporary to do."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"You two have fun," he told her before closing her car door, "Don't get into too much trouble."

"We'll see you tonight," Felicity called out the window to him.

"I'll be here," he watched them drive off. "Always."

"Oliver!" he heard Laurel's voice following him down the sidewalk.

"Hey Laurel, how are you?"

"I'm good. I didn't think you'd have much use for a bank right now, considering."

"Just paying a visit to Walter, seeing what my options are with Queen Consolidated."

"I'm on lunch, getting ready to head back to the office."

"How's work going anyway?"

"It's hectic. Especially with the death of the District Attorney. Seems like no one knows what to do with themselves until they appoint a new one."

"I'm sure whoever it is will be great."

"Do you have a minute?" she asked him and motioned towards a bench outside the bank doors.

"Sure," he sat down and she followed.

"I just have something I want to get off my chest."

"Shoot."

"Oliver, for the first time in a long time I feel like I'm in a good place and I'm doing the right thing and moving forward," she reached out and grabbed Oliver's hand. "I'm back to the person I need to be. I'm back to being someone who actually deserves you."

"Laurel-"

"I want to be with you, I want to be an us again. The two of us, at our best selves. We can do this."

"Laurel, I can't be with you."

"Why not? Ollie, Slade Wilson took me because I'm the woman you love."

"Laurel, he took you because you were the woman I loved."

"Loved?"

"I carried your picture with me on the island. He knew who you were because I mentioned you. He was my friend at one time. He knew things about me. But he thought he took the person I love most when he kidnapped you."

"I'm not the one you love most."

"I'm sorry," her hand dropped from his.

"Is it wrong if I ask you who is?"

"Since I've gotten back from the island, one person has never given up on me. Not once. And I know it was easier for her not to, she knew everything. She knew who I was and what I was doing. I didn't have to give excuses. But after everything, all the horrible things I told her I did on the island, she still believed in me. If it hadn't been for her, I could have gone down a dark path Laurel. I almost did. She pulled me back. And that night, I did the most terrifying thing I'd ever done in my entire life. But she is strong and brilliant and can see right through me. And she saved you that night. She saved us both, if she hadn't done what she did, I wouldn't have been able to stop him –"

"Felicity."

Oliver just nodded.

"Then why don't you tell her, why aren't you with her."

"Because being with her means putting her in danger."

"Isn't that what she signed up for though? Don't you think she deserves to decide for herself whether you're worth the risk?"

"She doesn't –"

"She does. I've seen it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Slow night," Barb said sitting on the edge of the building.

"Good night," Oliver agreed.

"You know, I've been here a month, and I thought I'd get to see it but I guess I won't."

"What?"

"You asking Felicity out on a date. I kind of hoped it would have happened while I was here."

"You think I should ask her on a date?"

"I think you like her, and I think things are slow. She's finally got her job back at QC, you clearly have no money or steady place of living, it's perfect timing," she joked.

"She wouldn't say yes."

"Ha!" Barb laughed. "Yeah, right, and I always turn down chocolate. If you asked, she'd say yes."

"You said it yourself, I'm a train wreck."

"Oliver Queen is a train wreck. You, are not. You're in a good place mentally, I can see it. Maybe it's time you finally put your Queen pants back on during the day and see how it goes. Who knows, you might actually be happy."

Oliver blew it off, looking out over the quiet streets below.

"In all seriousness though, I think the Team needs a moral booster, I think dinner might be good for all of us on Friday night."

"Dinner, who all are you inviting?"

"You, Felicity, Digg, Leila, and probably Roy. Do you think Roy can handle Table Salt?"

"I can't afford Table Salt."

"No one said you were paying for Table Salt. Everyone's been really welcoming, considering, and I thought I'd say thanks. I already made a reservation so you might as well not fight me on it."

"Table Salt on Friday."

"Seven o'clock."

"Okay." 

* * *

Felicity and Barb were only a few minutes early for the dinner reservation.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom, you should probably stay here in case the guys show up."

"Okay, do we know what the reservation is under?"

"I think it's under Oliver's name, I'll be back in a few," Barbara made her way to the crowd towards the bathroom as Felicity stood in the lobby watching the door. She stood there for a few minutes and began people watching, waiting for Oliver, John, and Leila to show up.

"Hey," she felt a hand on her elbow and the familiar voice behind her.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Barbara went to the bathroom and I haven't seen John or Leila yet."

"Should we go sit down and let them find us?"

"Sure," she followed Oliver over to the hostess to check in.

"Hi reservations for," he looked back at Felicity.

"They're under your name."

"Oliver Queen," he finished.

"Great, we have your table waiting, follow me," she waved them on, two menus in her hands.

"I've never been here before, is it good?" Felicity asked him.

"Oh yeah, Table Salt is the best restaurant in town." They stopped in front of the table, both looking confused.

"Here you are, enjoy your dinner," the hostess waved towards the table.

"Shouldn't this be a table for five?" Oliver asked her.

"I have down Oliver Queen party of two."

"There must be a mistake right?" Oliver looked at Felicity who was picking up a piece of paper folded on the table. In big printed handwriting the front said, "Felicity & Oliver." She opened it, and began to read it out to Oliver.

Dear Felicity & Oliver,

We thought you two could use a night off. Enjoy dinner on us and don't forget to get dessert after. Have fun, we won't wait up.

Love,

Barbara and Diggle

"We've been set up."

"I have to admit they are good," she commented.

"Well then, thank you, sorry for the misunderstanding," Oliver apologized to the hostess.

"No problem, enjoy your meal," she left the menus on the table and walked away.

"After you," Oliver held the chair out for Felicity and she sat down. He walked around to the other side of the table and sat down across from her. "So, is this a date?" he wasted no time.

"A date?" she nearly spit out her water she had taken a sip of.

"It's just you and me. At a highly expensive restaurant, I'm wearing a suit, you look beautiful, and I'm thinking this is screaming date to me."

"Does is count as a date if you didn't originally know it was a date. Isn't it just two friends eating dinner together?"

"Why don't we start the night there and see where it goes?" he smirked. Why was he smirking? What did this mean? Did he want it to be a date? What happened to not wanting to be with someone he could care about?

"Okay I guess," she was going to kill Barb.

"Hello," a waiter appeared, "My name is Will I will be your server this evening, can I start you with something to drink tonight?"

Oliver and Felicity looked over the drink selection, "What is your best red wine?" Oliver asked him, "Actually, doesn't matter, we'll take a bottle."

"Very good choice sir, I'll bring it right out."

"A whole bottle," her eyebrows lifted.

"Hey, Digg and Barb are paying for it right?" he smiled at her.

"Okay, yeah they deserve it."

"Do you think everyone knows?" Oliver asked her.

"Knows what?"

"What we obviously are in too much denial about admitting?"

"What is it that we're in denial about?" she cocked her head to side instigating him. He just looked at her and laughed, flashbacks to the day they first met playing in his head.

"Did you know that first day we met, that was the firs/t time someone had made me laugh since I had gotten back from the island?" he asked her.

"What?" she shook her head.

"It was. I smiled at people and played my 'I'm happy to be home' schpeal but you were the first person who made me laugh. Like a full genuine smile. You're still one of the only people who can."

"Well, I'm glad I can. Glad I have more then just one job to do when it comes to you," she smiled. "Wait that sounded wrong," her brow furrowed, "What I meant was, not job to do but you know a job –"

"I got it," he grinned.

"You're wine," the waiter brought a bottle to they're table and showed both of them the label before pouring some in each of their glasses.

"Thank you very much," Felicity said before picking up her glass.

"Would you like to start with an appetizer, perhaps some caviar?"

Felicity looked at Oliver, "Oh this place is super fancy," she commented.

"I think we're good at the moment," Oliver answered.

"I'll give you a few minutes to decide," the waiter told them before leaving them alone.

"What am I going to order?" Felicity asked aloud.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Salmon sounds good," she looked up.

"No burgers?" he teased.

"If I eat one more Big Belly Burger, I'm going to have a big belly. What are you going to get?"

"I think I'm going to get the seared Chilean sea bass," he put the menu down.

"Oh, that sounds good too."

"Well if everything goes well for the next half hour, maybe I'll let you steal a bite," he told her.

* * *

"Why don't we walk?" Felicity asked him as they came down the sidewalk.

"Not afraid of the dark?" Oliver questioned.

"Something tells me I'll be safe," she winked at him and he laughed. He held out his hand and she placed hers in his. She could feel the calluses on his fingers, and the strength of his hand around hers – it felt as though their hands molded perfectly together.

"Tonight has gone a lot better then what I initially thought it was going to be," Oliver told her.

"You mean that nervous knot in your stomach that showed up as soon as the hostess brought us to a table for two? No I didn't get one of those at all," she teased.

"I guess I brought it on myself."

"How's that?"

"I might have talked to Barb about wanting to ask you out."

"Really, you talked to Barb about me?"

"She's useful, for the most part."

"I'm going to be sad when she goes back to Gotham. I've liked having her around again."

"Well, now that you both know what the other does at night, maybe you'll be talking after hours too. Exchanging stories. Although, with crime being down, hopefully the Arrow won't have to spend too many nights on call."

"Are you suggesting we might have more nights like this?" Felicity hinted towards a second date.

"I think that's exactly what I'm saying," he looked down and smiled at her.

"I like this," she smiled back.

"I like this too," Oliver was beginning to believe he could have this. He could have a normal life again. He could be a good enough person for Felicity. He'd be able to put her first in his life. He leaned down, he was going to do it, he was really going to kiss her.

Until a loud explosion came from a store down the block.

Oliver blocked Felicity from the explosion with his body, but they could feel the heat on their faces. Five seconds later another explosion came from a few blocks away.

"We need to get to the car," Felicity told him, running in the direction of the parking lot.

"I don't have time to go get my other suit."

"I've got a spare in the trunk," she told him. "I learned from Slade, always be prepared." They ran back towards the car, the two of them staying close to one another, Oliver's left hand on her back guiding her, and his right still wrapped around her hand.

When they made it to the car, Felicity popped the trunk and pulled out a duffel bag, handing it to Oliver.

"Be careful," she told him.

He leaned down and looked her in the eye - "I want you in the car and back to the foundry, now. Take back roads, they seem to be bombing the main streets."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Is there a comm. unit in the bag?"

"Yes, Barb is on computers, I'm sure of it, she can guide you through everything until I get there."

"I'll take care of it, remember side streets, I'll see you back at the foundry," he kissed the top of her head and closed the car door after her as he watched flames down the street spread and the sounds of sirens.

Felicity popped her comm unit in her ear as soon as she got in the car. It took her two seconds to get connected to Barb in the foundry.

"Barb, what's going on?"

"You're supposed to be on a date," Barb yelled at her.

"Well it was interrupted by nearby explosions, Oliver's on his way to the explosions to check for survivors, do we know who's involved?"

"I've got some security footage of about four guys. They look to be in their early twenties. They were at the first explosion, but it doesn't look like I can find any recent footage from the second."

"Any connection between the two buildings?"

"At the moment, I don't have any. Roy is heading towards the second explosion and Digg is trying to connect the dots with me."

"I should be there any –" and Felicity's end of cut out.

"Felicity?" Barb asked. "Felicity." Barb redialed and the phone went straight to voicemail. "Felicity, shit."

"What's going on?" Diggle asked Barb.

"Her unit went out and then her phone went straight to voicemail."

"Another explosion," Diggle told her looking at the television.

"Shit, where?"

"Three blocks, down on Anderson."

"Watch the computers."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure my best friend wasn't just blown to pieces," Barbara grabbed her cowl and the motorcycle keys and ran up and out of the foundry.

"Felicity!" she called as she found the car on the side of the road against a telephone pole. She could see the blonde inside, her head slouched in the drivers seat.

Barb opened the car door and Felicity slumped over from leaning on it.

"Hey, hey hey," Barb tried talking to her and gently pushing her to wake up.

"Hrmmpph," Felicity made a sound and attempted to open her eyes, squinting. Her glasses had fallen between the center console and the passenger seat.

"Everything is alright, but I need you to wake up."

"Oliver?"

"Oliver is fine," she could hear Diggle and Oliver having a conversation in her ear. "He got everyone out of the buildings and he got the kids involved in it. Can you move?" Barb reached over and unbuckled Felicity, she didn't seem to even have a scratch on her, but the airbags had been released. Felicity must have veered off from being scared of the blast beside her and run into the pole.

"I'm okay," she started to become more coherent. "It's okay, I'm fine," she started to stumble out of the car.

"Barb! Where are you?" Barb heard Oliver call.

"I'm with Felicity, she had an accident on the way to the foundry."

"Is she hurt?"

"She's fine, I think we should get her checked out, but she looks and sounds fine. Just a little shaken."

"Where are you?"

"Anderson Drive, just past the second explosion."

"I'm on my way."

"I'm fine, Oliver, calm down," Felicity told him as Barb bandaged her left arm that had a small cut caused by some shattered glass in the accident. "It could have been worse," she shrugged.

"Guys," Oliver was looking at the floor, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Barb looked worried from Felicity to Oliver, "I'll meet you upstairs, we'll take the bike home," she rubbed her friends back and followed Diggle and Roy up the stairs.

"I know what you're going to say," Felicity told him.

"We can't do this," he acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"Because you have to be the Arrow."

"I'm never going to be able to be these two separate people," he looked at her.

"No one asked you to be two people. I know them both, and they make up one incredible man, Oliver, I just wish you could see yourself that way."

"As long as I'm the Arrow, there is always going to be a chance that the people I keep close as Oliver Queen are going to be at risk. And I won't risk that. I won't risk losing you."

"I'm not going to say that I didn't see it coming," she said, her head hanging low.

"What do you mean?"

"If it didn't happen tonight it would have been tomorrow, or the next night. Something would have happened. And you'd decide it's not worth the risk."

"I can't lose you. That is why I'm doing this. I need you alive Felicity, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and it was because of me."

"So that's it," she stood up looking at him. "One date and we're done."

"I thought with everything calming down, that I could do both. That I could be both people equally. But I can't."

"I'm sorry you think that way."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I know," she started to turn away from him and towards the stairs. "It doesn't make it hurt any less," was the last thing she said to him before walking up to meet Barb on the bike.

"This is my fault," Barb sighed, hugging her best friend in the bed. "If I had just left it alone, I pushed you two into this. I thought he was ready."

"This would have happened with or without you Barb," Felicity looked at her with teary eyes. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that he really does care about me that way, or the fact that because he does he doesn't think he can be with me."

"He's going to realize he can though. He will. He needs time."

"And I'm supposed to wait around?"

"No. You did nothing wrong here Felicity, and he didn't either, I mean he's being a total moron but other then that," Felicity laughed. "He'll figure out that he can have it all. It's just going to take him a little time to figure it out. In the meantime, I suggest you go speed dating and occupy yourself with meaningless sex."

"Barb!" Felicity laughed.

"Oh I know you won't do it, I was just looking for a laugh."

"How am I supposed to look at him tomorrow?"

"Probably with that heartwarming Felicity Smoak smile. Even in the most desperate of situations, you're always the optimistic one."

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here right now Barb. If you didn't know everything."

"Luckily, we'll never have to find out. Go to sleep, your best first date slash worst break up to date must have worn you out tonight."

"You suck."

"Love you too," Barb got up off the bed and headed for the hallway.

"Love you Barb," Barb smiled at her best friend and closed the door behind her. She couldn't go home anytime soon. She knew it. And truth be told, she liked the way she was fitting in around Starling. The only problem with staying was Grayson, but that foundation had been crumbling for months. Maybe if she could find a reason, she could stay for a few more months, clear her head, and maybe get Oliver to come to his senses.


	5. Chapter 5

First of All before we start... HAPPY 75TH BIRTHDAY TO BATMAN! Went total nerd and wore my awesome Batman shirt today in honor of the big guy! Now enjoy! Don't forget to review! I love hearing feedback!

"Are you sure you're okay with going in tonight? Because I can run the computers myself, it's no big deal," Barb assured her.

"No, if I don't show up I'll look weak."

"You're heartbroken, you're allowed to look a little weak."

"No, I can handle it," Felicity walked out the front door and towards the car.

"If you need to bail…"

"I know, I can call you. I'll be fine. He's going to be out running on rooftops anyway, I'll barely see him."

Barb spent most of the car ride trying to find a radio station that was playing something fun, she knew ridiculous singing and dancing in the car was always the way to mend Felicity's broken heart. She found the embarrassing noise of the top 40 station and proceeded to sing and dance to the next four songs they played, Felicity joining in on the second.

"Feel better?" Barb asked her as they pulling in front of the abandoned building that was the foundry.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled getting out of the car. Barb turned back to look at Felicity when she heard her phone ringing, "It's my mom, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay, tell her I said hello."

"Will do."

Barb made her way down to the basement, whistling the tune of the last song she had heard on the radio. "Hey fellas," she greeted as she made her way over to her set of cabinets that housed her suit. "I don't know why but I've had this feeling that I've needed to kick someone's ass all day, hoping I get the chance tonight," she went back to humming.

"Is that directed at me?" Oliver asked, sharpening an arrow.

"No, just an observation I made about myself," she smiled.

"Is Felicity not coming in tonight?" he looked back down at his arrow, not making eye contact with her.

"She's upstairs on the phone with her mom," Barb pointed up. "She'll be down in a second."

"I just wasn't sure –"

"Queen," she walked over to him and placed her hands on each side of the table, "We both know you're a moron for what happened last night, but I might have been a moron assuming you were ready for a relationship. I'm sorry. But also, if you think Felicity is just going to completely give up on you and not be your friend anymore just because you had one lousy date, you're an idiot."

"Thanks, I think." Barb just winked in reply and went back over to her gear. Roy was putting on his jacket in the corner and Barb looked over, "Arsenal heading out tonight?"

"Hell yeah, I think I've got a lead on one of Slade's guys, heard some talk in the Glades today so I'm going to pay him a visit."

"Need any help?" Oliver offered.

"Sure. Only because I heard he was kind of big."

"Nothing wrong with safety in numbers," Barb told him, zipping up her own jacket.

"What about you Barb?"

"I've got a line on one of Blood's guys, I think I can handle it."

"Hi everyone," Felicity chimed, coming down the stairs.

"Hey," they said collectively.

Felicity settled in at her computer, getting set up for the night ahead. "Diggle?" she asked.

"Leila wasn't feeling well, I told him we could handle it," Oliver told her.

"Well, we'll have to get used to him not being able to be here every night anyway I suppose. When the baby comes it's all going to be different," she said. "Not to mention when Barb leaves."

"Are you trying to kick me out? That's twice in the last two days you've mentioned me leaving."

"No, I don't want you to leave," Felicity retracted, "I'm just saying, you are going to eventually, aren't you?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she placed her cowl on her head. "Well, I'm out, call me if you need me, I'll be in touch."

"Oliver, I'll meet you upstairs," Roy told him and Oliver nodded in reply.

Oliver loaded the last of his arrows in his quiver before putting on his mask and hood. "Are you going to be okay down here alone?" he asked Felicity, stopping at her desk before going up the stairs.

"As long as the door is locked at the top of the stairs, I should be just fine," she told him.

"I'll double check it before I leave."

"Thank you."

"Are we?"

"We're fine Oliver. It's going to be okay," she patted his arm and went back to look at the computer.

"I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll be the one in your ear," she told him as he ascended the stairs. He knew as long as she was the one in his ear, everything would be fine.

* * *

"What is it with Starling City and these freaking arrows?" Barb stormed into the foundry.

"What happened?" Felicity asked concerned.

"Well I had one of Blood's men cornered, I was about to get him tied up to a post by the North Bridge when this arrow came flying at me out of no where," she lifted the arrow to show Felicity.

"I've seen this type of arrow before," Felicity said examining the black arrowhead, "Did you see who shot it?"

"You'll never believe it, a guy in a hood," Barb threw up her arms and collapsed in the chair across from Felicity. "You're villains really need to be a little more original. So, where have you seen that arrow before?" Barb asked as she removed her cowl.

"A couple years ago, Malcolm Merlyn."

"I thought Queen killed him."

"He did."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I thought I was," Felicity said examining the arrow in her hand.

"Merlyn was with the League of Assassins," Barb commented.

"How do you know that?"

"Bruce and Sara."

"What else do you know about the League of Assassins?"

"Ra's Al Ghul is their leader, the father of Nyssa and Talia al Ghul. Base is in Nanda Parbot."

"And they use the same arrows," Felicity got out of her chair and went over to one of Oliver's drawers on the opposite side of the room.

"How do you know that?"

"When they were here helping us with Slade, Nyssa dropped an arrow in Isabel Rochev and Detective Lance returned the evidence. He didn't want anything that could be mistaken for us," Felicity pulled the matching arrow from the drawer.

"So what, I pissed off someone in the League?"

"I think you have a phone call to make."

"Where am I supposed to find that number, the Yellow Pages?"

"Well, you could try her cell phone for starters," Felicity pulled up Sara's number and hit dial before handing Barbara her cell phone.

"She's not going to answer. She's on top of some mountain in the middle of no where, how is she even going to have any ser-"

"Felicity?" Barbara heard Sara's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, you actually answered. Do you have a satellite phone or something?"

"Barb?" Sara questioned.

"Hey, yeah, it's Barb. Look, no one in your neck of the woods has a hit out on me, do they?" she asked.

"No, why would anyone want to kill you?"

"Well, I've been in Starling for several weeks, and tonight during patrol I was about to get my guy when someone shot an arrow at me. They missed, marginally, but still makes me a little nervous."

"Why do you think it was the League?"

"Well, the arrow shot at me matches your arrows."

"Merlyn."

"Oh no, you must have missed where Queen killed him."

"He's not dead Barb."

"Okay, stop, rewind," Barb put the phone on speaker and motioned for Felicity to get closer to the phone. "Explain."

"I got back to Nanda Parbot about a week ago, and they've been filling me in on everything I've missed. Merlyn is alive." Felicity and Barb exchanged glances. "That night of the Undertaking, he got away. I don't know how. The League thought he was dead too. Until Ra's got a message, from Moira Queen."

"Oliver's mother?" Felicity questioned.

"Moira had seen Merlyn. He apparently fixed her trial so she would be acquitted. He knew Thea was his daughter, and to keep him away, Moira had contacted Ra's and informed him that Malcolm was alive. He had to go back into hiding after Moira threatened him because he knew if Ra's could find him, he'd kill him. And he'd kill him for good."

"So if Merlyn knows you're working with Oliver-" Felicity started.

"That makes me a target by association."

"But it doesn't make sense," Sara told them. "Why would he miss?"

"Maybe he just has bad aim," Barb shrugged.

"Malcolm Merlyn is one of the best archers I have ever seen," Oliver came in from the shadows of the foundry. He'd heard every word. "He wouldn't miss if it wasn't on purpose."

"Well he nicked my arm pretty good. Warning shot?"

"He wouldn't have warned. If he had the shot, he would have killed you," Sara told her.

"So what if he's got followers with bad aim?"

"Look into it, let me know what you find. Ra's will be interested to know if he's in Starling."

"We'll keep you up to date," Barb said. "Thanks Sara, bye."

"Bye guys."

"We find Merlyn, we do not tell Sara," Oliver told them, "The last thing we need is another appearance by the League of Assassins."

"Let alone a charmer like Ra's al Ghul," Barb commented.

"I have an idea," Felicity made her way to her computers, "Barb where were you when you were hit?"

"A back alleyway. Amherst and 22nd I think. I had my guy pinned against a gate before I got hit."

Felicity looked up security cameras in the vicinity of Barbara's attack. "Let's see if we can get a glance at who shot you."

"You think they wouldn't look for cameras?" Barb asked.

"Maybe if they're new with a bow, they haven't learned how to stay concealed," Oliver said looking over Felicity's shoulders.

"I've got movement, across the street. See there you are," Felicity pointed to the screen, "And here is our hooded stranger."

"That person isn't any bigger then I am," Barb said, "they look smaller, could it be a kid?"

"Painted fingernails," Felicity pointed out as the figure pulled back on the bow.

"It's a woman."

"A girl," Oliver commented.

They watched as the girl released the arrow, and Barb yelping in pain about to approach her attacker before the girl turned to run. And that is when Felicity froze the frame.

There in the corner of the screen was the panicked face of Thea Queen.

"It can't be," Felicity enhanced the frame so they could see the picture better. It couldn't be denied. The mystery archer was one Thea Queen. Felicity looked up at Oliver and saw his face had gone pale. "Oliver?"

"I think I'm missing something here," Barb interjected. "Like I see the 'Oh Shit' face but I just don't understand why there's an 'Oh Shit' face."

"The archer that hit you was Thea," Felicity hesitated, "Queen. Oliver's sister."

"Oh shit," Barb replied.

"Yeah."

"How?" Oliver started to question.

"I think we also need to ask when?" Felicity faced him. "I thought Thea skipped town right before Slade went crazy on the city."

"I did too. Unless she left and someone found her."

"Merlyn?" Barb asked.

"So Merlyn comes back from the dead and comes after my sister, why?" Oliver asks through gritted teeth.

"She's the only family he has left Oliver, why do you think he bothered coming back in the first place."

"So he comes back for Thea, and she leaves with him? She hated Merlyn more than anything," Oliver was pacing now.

"I think we have to assume it's a possibility that she's working with him. Why would she take a shot at Barbara otherwise?" Felicity asked.

"Maybe she wants to get caught," Barb spoke up.

"What?"

"If you're loyal to Malcolm Merlyn, and you're training with him, what does he teach you? If you're learning archery, he's going to make it so you're flawless before he releases you out into the city. And he's going to make sure you understand your surroundings completely. You are not going to get caught by a security camera or miss a kill shot."

"How do you know this?"

"Because Merlyn trained with the League of Assassins, along with Bruce. And if Merlyn trains like Bruce does, you're not allowed out after dark if you're not one hundred percent ready. They might have completely different ideas on what's good and bad, but I'll be damned if they don't train the same way."

"So now what?"

"She wanted to be found. Let's find her," Barb looked back at Felicity.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know for someone who wants to be found, she's pretty freaking hard to locate," Barb said examining the computer screens in front of her.

"Yeah, I've done facial recognition on five separate cameras and haven't found anything, I think I'm going to set it to run for the rest of the night and see what I come up with in the morning."

"I just don't know if I should tell Roy," Oliver said to them before rubbing his hand over his face.

"If she's running around the streets shooting arrows at the Arrow and his friends, I would tell him. The worst thing that can happen is he runs into her himself and isn't prepared for it," Felicity told him.

"You're right. I'll go over and tell him in the morning. We should call it a night."

"Are you sure?" Felicity asked.

"We're doing all we can right now. It's like Barb said, she wants to be found, maybe we just have to wait for a few more clues to pop up."

"Great, we're looking for breadcrumbs," Barb sighed.

"She hasn't given us much else to go on."

"Are you going to be okay?" Felicity looked at Oliver.

"I will be. We'll find her. I know we will. He won't hurt her - she's his own flesh and blood. He couldn't live with himself. Not after Tommy."

"I'll come in in the morning and check on your facial recognition scans," Barb told Felicity. "If nothing comes up, I'll just look somewhere else," she told Oliver. "She's bound to show up again."

"Go get some rest, we'll figure it out tomorrow," Oliver told them, sighing and heading towards his bed back in the corner of the foundry.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do Barb?" Felicity asked while brushing out her wet hair. It'd been a week since the Thea Queen sighting, and they had come up with absolutely nothing.

Barb sat on the toilet seat still in her pajamas checking her e-mails from Bruce and Dick. They seemed to still be in the squabble they'd been in when she left almost two months ago. All the more reason for Barb to stay in Starling and out of their little – turning into big –argument. "Sorry, about what?" Barb looked up from her phone.

"Oliver."

"You two are hopeless."

"Oh," Felicity got sad face.

"That's not what I meant," Barb laughed. "You both care about each other so much that you'd never even think of never speaking again or never seeing each other again, but Oliver is so terrified of having a relationship with someone because he's the Arrow that you're in relationship limbo."

"So what do I do?"

"Wait. Like I told you the other night, there's nothing you can do about it. He'll figure it out eventually, but you shouldn't hold up your life for him. He'll come around when he's ready."

"You're right. I'm going to stop thinking about it," Felicity turned on the blow dryer and began brushing out her hair.

"I've got an interview tomorrow morning," Barb yelled over the blow dryer.

"An interview for what?" Felicity abruptly stopped what she was doing.

"A job."

"You're staying in Starling?"

"You guys need help finding Thea, and I seemed to be the lucky target last week. If you don't mind I'd like to stay here in the guest room indefinitely."

"Of course!" Felicity jumped excitedly, then grabbed her side wincing, "But what about Gotham?"

"They're doing just fine without me. You guys need me more right now. I could use a break from them."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Barb lied. "You guys just have more on your plate then Gotham. The imminent threat of Malcolm Merlyn and a possible siting of the League of Assassins? Little more action here on the west coast then the east coast."

"Where is your interview?"

"Let's just see if I get the job first," she had a feeling if she told Felicity where her interview was, she would try to talk her out of it. To be honest, it was slightly dangerous.

"I hope you get it!"

"Me too," Barb watched as her friend grabbed her side again, "Are you okay?"

"I've just got this sharp pain in my side."

"Maybe we should go to the doctor."

"No I'm –" Felicity bent over in pain. "Yeah okay, doctor sounds good."

"I'll go put on pants," Barb went to her room, changed into jeans, black t-shirt and her converses. She grabbed her leather jacket at the door. "Keys?" she asked Felicity.

"In my purse," she came out slowly from the bathroom.

"Let's go Ms. Daisy," Barb helped Felicity to the car and they were off.

* * *

"Hey Queen, I was waiting for your phone call."

"Barb? I thought I called Felicity."

"You did, hold on," Oliver could hear Barb talking to someone in the distance, "Are you done your meeting down at QC?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you head down to the hospital? I'm in the surgical waiting room."

"Barb, who's in surgery?"

"Felicity is," Barb talked to someone in the distance, "Hey, I've got to go, her mom is calling me back, I'll see you in a few."

"Barb –" but she had already hung up. Why was Felicity in surgery, and why didn't Barb call him as soon as something happened. More importantly, what had happened and who did it to her?

Oliver burst through the waiting room door ten minutes later, scanning the chairs for Barb who was slouching in a chair in the corner watching one of the many TVs hanging on the walls.

"Barb!" he said too loudly in the silence of the waiting room and ran over to her. "What happened? Who did it? Is she okay, where was she hurt? Just wait until I find the son of a bitch."

"Well, the surgeon is the one that diagnosed her with the appendicitis, so if you'd like to punch him later for condemning her to surgery, I'm sure Felicity would be eternally grateful."

"What?"

"Not every medical emergency is directly related to your nightly festivities, Queen."

"It's appendicitis," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"She woke up with a pain in her side, I went with her to the doctors and he sent us to the emergency room. I would have called you sooner, but she told me not to tell you until you called her phone because she knew you had a big meeting at QC with Laurel today. She didn't want you to bail on the meeting just because her appendix needed removed. No one got shot, or stabbed, or maimed. Had that been the case you would have been the first call I made, no question."

"So how long ago did she go in?"

"About forty five minutes, I've been watching the screen over there that tells you when they're out of surgery, the doctor said the procedure took about an hour, but it depends on whether it burst or not. She's still in surgery though."

"Okay," he nodded in relief looking down at his hands. Five minutes ago his mind had been racing with a million different scenarios of what could have happened and what awaited him when he got here. Luckily for him, none of those scenarios were real.

"So how'd your meeting go?"

"Huh?" he was brought back to reality.

"You're meeting at Queen Consolidated. How'd it go? Laurel went with you right?"

"Uh, yeah, not a lot of good it did me though, there's no way I'm getting the company back easy. I guess that's what happens when you nonchalantly hand over reign to an evil bitch, huh?"

"Well, from what I heard, your business side wasn't the most reliable."

"Oh yeah? Who'd you hear that from?"

"Felicity told me she had a huge stack of pink slips and you never returned one call."

"I was a little distracted by Slade Wilson."

"Yeah, which was exactly the point. You got distracted, trusted the wrong person, and BAM! No more company."

"Are you trying to be helpful or are you just being your normal charming self."

Barb laughed at his joke and shook her head, "So who's the guy gunning for the company?"

"Guy named Ray Palmer, wants to buy the company."

"I know that name."

"He is a well known billionaire so –"

"No, it's more familiar then just a tabloid name. He tried to buy out Wayne last year."

"To no success I assume."

"He was only interested in one division."

"Which one?"

"Applied Sciences. The one sector of Wayne Enterprises that Bruce would never give up. Plus, if he sells Applied Sciences he might as well sell his secret identity with it - the amount of prototypes he's used himself are pretty extensive."

"Palmer buys QC he gets everything. Including Applied Sciences."

"Nothing good can come from someone needing a division like that. If he wanted to, he'd start his own, but instead he wants one that's already established. That throws up a red flag to me. What does he need with a division like that, and what is he planning on doing with the information he gets out of it?"

"You think he needs to be looked after?"

"I think it wouldn't hurt to get Felicity to check up on him from time to time."

"Barbara Gordon?" the doctor walked into the waiting room reading Barb's name from a clipboard.

"Over here," she waved to him and he smiled, coming to sit down next to her and Oliver.

"Hi, Dr. Kaiser," he reached out and shook Barb's hand and then Oliver's.

"Barbara Gordon."

"Oliver Queen."

"Yes, she has your name written down here as an emergency contact as well," the doctor pointed at his chart. Oliver smiled slightly at that. "Well, surgery went well, nice and clean, it didn't burst, she's groggy right now, she'll probably spend the rest of the night sleeping, so if you want to go in and see her and then leave soon after, she won't even know your gone probably. We're going to keep her tonight, she'll probably be ready to go home some time tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you doctor, are there visiting hours, or can we just come right over tomorrow morning."

"We don't really having visiting hours, so whenever you'd like to come by in the morning is just fine. It was nice to meet you both, a nurse will come down and get you when she's in a room."

"Thank you," Barb and Oliver told him.

"Your welcome," he smiled and left the waiting room.

"Do you think you can come over in the morning and check on her?" Barb asked Oliver.

"Yeah, sure, but where are you planning on being?"

"I have an interview tomorrow."

"For a job? What about Gotham?"

"I make one phone call and I'm good."

"What's really going on Barb, you've been spending an awful lot of time in Starling lately."

"I'm just trying to help out."

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter."

"I'm having some boy troubles and if I could get some time away from it for awhile it might clear my head. There, happy?" she asked him.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"He seems to be having trouble distinguishing necessary risks to unnecessary risks, and he doesn't seem to care about my particular opinion on the matter. I think a couple months away from each other might do us some good."

"So where is your interview?"

"You can't talk me out of it when I tell you."

"Shoot."

"Merlyn Global."

"What?" Oliver looked at her confused.

"IT department."

"Why would you get a job at Merlyn Global?"

"We both know they have a closed network."

"And?"

"And, if I can get a job at Merlyn Global, I'll have access to that network. And I'll be able to keep tabs in case something is going on with Merlyn."

"You think he's still connected to the company?"

"Merlyn had your mother trapped under his thumb for five years, you don't think there might be a few Merlyn loyalists in that building. He can't be working alone. And he has to have some source of income, right? All his accounts that we know of are frozen. So where is he getting his money?"

"So you think if you can get into Merlyn Global –"

"I might be able to track down Merlyn. Or even just get a clue. I'm slightly overqualified for the job I'm interviewing for tomorrow, and I have a wonderful sparkling personality," she fake smiled, "I can get in. And no one knows who I am, no one would even think twice about who I am."

"So you'll stay in Starling with Felicity?"

"Yes, she's all for it. And she's been trying to convince me to take a break, like I'm talking about, so as long as I'm staying I might as well be useful."

"I would like to get a clue on where my sister is."

"It's settled, I'll call my dad, ask him to send me some things, and I'll be good. It's been a week and a half since we've had any leads. It's time to go digging."


	7. Chapter 7

I've been consumed by the horrors of Arrow at Comic Con. Okay, not horrors, but if I told you I haven't been refreshing my windows all day looking for more information about next season I would be lying. So without further ado, Happy Reading! The chapter after this the ball is really going to start rolling for everyone!

* * *

Felicity woke the next morning in the hospital bed, feeling still slightly groggy and like she had a case of cottonmouth. She opened her eyes to see light coming in through the hospital window, and searching for her glasses.

"Here you go," she heard a familiar voice tell her and could feel her glasses in her hand.

"Thank you," she slipped them on to see a less blurry Oliver smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"A little sore, but fine," she told him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was checking on you. And Barb asked me to come in and check on you this morning while she went on her job interview."

"Oh I forgot about that. Did she tell you where she was interviewing?"

"Merlyn Global."

"What? Oliver that's a terrible idea, she's putting herself right in the middle of it."

"She wants access to his servers. Best way for her to track it is to do it from the inside. It was her idea, not mine, but I'm not going to turn her down trying to help find Thea."

"What if something happens?"

"She's a big girl, she can defend herself. But no one knows who Barbara Gordon is Felicity, she's going to be just fine."

Felicity just nodded, faking agreement.

"The doctor said as long as you feel up to it, you can probably go home later this afternoon. You appendix didn't burst so it was a pretty quick and easy surgery they said."

"Good, I hate hospitals," she scanned the room she was in. "How long have you been here?" she asked him.

"Couple of hours."

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked concerned.

"You're in the hospital and you're worried about how much sleep I got?"

"Yes."

"Well don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked him sincerely. They looked at each other for a moment. The truth was he wasn't fine. He was still blaming himself for the night of their date. He was blaming himself for the position he put her in with Slade. And he still wanted to be with her. No matter how many times he'd talk himself out of it, he wanted to have everything. He wanted Felicity, he wanted to protect his city, he wanted to be Oliver Queen. But he couldn't see how he could be both people. One side of himself would have to sacrifice more then the other side. To keep her safe, he had to listen to the guy under the hood. Her protection was more important than his happiness.

"I'm sure," he gave a forced smile.

"Morning Miss Smoak, how are we feeling?" a nurse came into the room.

"A little sore, but otherwise fine."

"Do you want to try to get out of bed and move into this chair," the nurse pointed to the other chair next to the bed.

"Can I?"

"The sooner you move the sooner you can get out of here."

"Let's do it," Felicity told her.

"Will you help?" the nurse looked at Oliver as she pulled the blankets back off of Felicity's legs. "You seem a little stronger then I am," she teased.

"Sure, of course," Oliver got out of his chair and came around to the other side of the bed as Felicity slowly turned her body so her legs were dangling from the side of the bed.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Felicity nodded in response. "Hold on to me," he told her. Oliver held out both of his hands and she took them, using her upper body to pull herself up off of the bed.

"Great!" the nurse commented as Felicity stood up next to Oliver. "A couple more steps and you're there," she smiled at them.

Oliver wrapped his arm under hers to put some of her weight on him and she slowly took the steps to the chair. She grabbed his hands again to help her lower herself into the chair behind her.

"I did it!" she cheered. "Thank you," she smiled at Oliver.

"That was terrific. I'm going to go get your breakfast, jello and broth, very exciting, and I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you. Any preference on the flavor of jello?"

"Lime please."

"You've got it," the nurse told her and left the room.

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed across from her.

"Thanks for helping me," she said.

"I'm always here for you," he told her.

"I wish sometimes you didn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Say things like that to me. I mean I know you'll always be there. I just wish that you could be there in other ways too."

"Felicity you know I can't –"

"Be happy and wear the hood. I know, I've heard it a couple of times," she grimaced and turned her head to look at the t.v.

"I'm glad I showed up just in time for happy hour," Barb joked coming into the room. "You two look like you're a delight to be around right now."

"How'd the interview go?" Oliver asked her.

"You are looking at the newest member of the IT department at Merlyn Global."

"I think this is a bad idea," Felicity told her.

"I think it's brilliant. No one will even know what's going on," Barb told her, sitting on the bed next to Oliver. "You know I wouldn't do it if it was reckless. It's going to help find Merlyn. I'm confident."

"She'll be fine," Oliver assured Felicity.

"When do you start?" Felicity asked her.

"Next Monday. So I say for the next week we take it easy, you get all rested up, and then we go back to work."

"I can do some things from the house. Check on some things."

"You need to rest," Oliver told her. "Take it easy the rest of the week and you come back in next week. Listen to Barb."

"Lunch!" the nurse came in keeping Felicity from arguing with him.

* * *

With the help of a lot of arguing, Felicity set up a temporary base for herself in her living room. There was no way she was being left at home to worry about the whereabouts of her friends. She sat on her couch with her laptop typing away and waiting for any calls from Captain Lance. She could still be their eyes and ears from the comfort of her couch.

"Everything going okay out there?" she asked over her comm. unit in her ear.

"Peachy, haven't heard a peep all night," Barb told her, looking out over the city from the top of a building. Her legs were dangling over the side, Oliver sitting a few feet away from her looking in the other direction.

"It's been quiet here too, I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thanks." Barb began pulling the earpiece out and turning it on mute in her hands, and Oliver noticed.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to have a little chat."

"A chat?"

"Yes. Time for a heart to heart," Barbara turned towards Oliver, one leg dangling off the side of the building the other bent in front of her. He sat on the edge of the building, not turning to look at her, but still focused on the busy city street below him.

"A heart to heart about what?"

"This job, it's not easy. I know that. And I also know that all you care about is keeping the ones you care about safe. I get that. I have the same exact feelings every day. Felicity told me about everything that happened with Slade."

That got his attention and he looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Everything. I know about what happened at the mansion."

"Look, I did what I had to do, it was the worst thing I've ever had to do though. It was completely –"

"Unthinkable."

"Yes. I didn't for a second want to put her in danger, and I'm sorry if your pissed at me for doing it, but I'm sure there's no way you can hate me for it more then I hate myself for doing it."

"I don't hate you. And neither does Felicity. If anything she felt great."

"What?"

"You treated her as an equal. Like your partner. She told me even when she was kidnapped, she wasn't worried that you wouldn't get there in time. She knew and she trusted you. She knew you'd never let anything happen to her.

"Doesn't mean I should have done it."

"Look, this isn't an argument about decisions you did or didn't make. This is about you being happy."

"What?"

"For so long Dick and I hid how we felt about each other. Nothing good could come of it, right? What if one of us got hurt, what if worse? But the fact of the matter is, you can't live your life being afraid. When you shut out people, and stop caring, that's when you start to lose your humanity. You can't sacrifice your own happiness to keep the city safe. You need to do both."

"Slade Wilson took Laurel because he thought I loved her, I put her in danger."

"Felicity isn't naïve enough to think there isn't any danger. She is such a badass in her own right. And the fact that Slade couldn't figure out on his own you were in love with her is crazy to me."

"What? Why?"

"You only killed one person last year. The Arrow only killed for one person. That night the Count held her hostage? Did you not send three arrows through his chest? I read about it in the paper when I heard about it. You haven't killed since then. That shot up a red flag for me that I couldn't understand until I met you."

"If something were to happen to her –"

"She knew the risks when she signed up for it. You're stronger when you're not alone. You need each other. And keeping her at arms length like you do, is only going to make her more vulnerable."

"Where is this coming from?"

"This is coming from a friend who understands what you're thinking and going through right now. And I'm telling you that loving someone does not make you selfish or less then the hero you are. It will only make you stronger. I mean c'mon, honestly, no holding back, you meant it when you told her you loved her in that mansion that night."

Oliver wavered for a moment. He was sitting on a rooftop in his green garb getting relationship advice from Batgirl. It seemed a little surreal to say the least. "I did," he knew he could trust her. She wouldn't say a word to Felicity about anything he told her. She was trying to help. "She's the only person who's never given up on me. Ever. She's called me out, she's told me when I've been wrong. And she reminds me over and over when I do something right. I couldn't do what I do without her. Sitting out here, or being in the foundry with her and Diggle, I can just be who I am. No masks, or pretenses. I've spent my whole life being in relationships and bouncing from girl to girl and they all thought they could fix me. Like I had something more in me then what I was. Before the island, that's all I was though. I was a selfish, vain, asshole. There was nothing inside me that was worth anything. It wasn't until I came back and saw what I could be, that I felt my life was worth anything. And this past year, she's the one who has always pulled me back. Even at my darkest times." He was silent for a few moments.

"That's what you need though," Barbara told him. "You need someone who's going to bring you back to reality and remind you what you're capable of. It's what you both need."

"We tried it. It didn't work. She got hurt."

"She could have gotten hurt if she didn't know you were the Arrow too. Not everything is your fault." Barbara started hearing talking coming through her earpiece and placed it back in nodding to Oliver to turn his back on.

"Talk to me Felicity," Oliver said into his ear, standing from the rooftop.

"Bank robbery on 6th and Franklin. The alarm just went off."

"We're on it," Barbara followed Oliver down the end of the roof and jumped to the next one, and continued until they reached the bank.

* * *

"You're comms were off for a good few minutes there, what was that about?" Felicity looked at her best friend as she removed her mask and brushed out her hair with her hand.

"Little hero heart to heart," she responded and turned to look at her blonde friend.

"Hero heart to heart?" Felicity watched as Barbara took a seat in the chair next to her and began removing her boots from her aching feet.

Barbara kept her voice low, "Yes, a little talk about how caring about people doesn't mean they are going to die. I think Oliver needed a little pep talk on that."

"You didn't –"

"I didn't say anything he didn't already know. I think he just needed to realize life doesn't stop for us just because of our night jobs."

"He's not going to listen to you."

"He'll come around. Eventually."

"I just wish he knew I wasn't worried about being safe. I'd rather be unsafe and with him then be safe without him," Felicity looked down and messed with the drawstrings on her pajamas.

"Hey," Barb came over and sat next to her on the couch, "What about that guy you were telling me about from work?"

"Ray?"

"Yeah, Palmer, right?"

"Yes."

"You said he was really smart and funny, right?"

"Yes. He comes down and asks me questions about certain clients and things. He knows I was Oliver's executive assistant for awhile."

"Something tells me he's not coming to you for a business plan based on Queen."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm saying," Barb wiggled her eyebrows. "Just because Oliver is taking fifty years trying to figure himself out doesn't mean you can't flirt with a nice guy."

"I don't know."

"If you're not comfortable then don't. But don't put your life on hold because of him. You're stronger then that," Barb thought, that maybe, if even for a second Oliver thought Felicity might go out with another guy, maybe he'd get the courage to realize what he was really missing. Maybe that would be the kick in the ass he really needed.

Felicity nodded, "I think I'm going to call it a night," she said getting off the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be back to work on Monday."

"That a girl. I'll see you in the morning," Barb told her as she walked down the hall to her bedroom.

"Goodnight," Felicity called before closing the door and leaning against it. The fact was she didn't want anyone but Oliver. They had gotten so close, and then he pushed her away. The night he had told her he loved her replayed in her mind and she shook her head to wipe it away. It was an act. And she couldn't change that.


	8. Chapter 8

"Day one, and I've got something already," Barb called as she came down the stairs.

"What?" Oliver walked over to meet her at the computer. He watched as she plugged in a flash drive to bring up her findings.

"I didn't have much time, I don't want to look suspicious working late hours on my first day, but I've got an account overseas where Merlyn Global has been sending monthly deposits."

"To where?"

"A small town in Tibet," Barb looked at him meaningfully.

"What's in Tibet?"

"Well, the city the money is being sent to is Gyantse. It's a small rural city. Mostly agriculture."

"I'm waiting for the point you're about to make."

"Nanda Parbot is in Tibet," Barb told him.

"That's where –"

"The League of Assassins set up shop? Yeah, I thought that was too much of a coincidence myself."

"So that connects him there, what about here in Starling."

"That's as far as I could dig today, tomorrow I'll look to see who set up the account. It's obviously by one of Merlyn's followers at the company. We find out who set up the account we might be able to pay them a visit and see if they know where he is now."

"If not, we could at least bug the phone so if there are any phone calls we can track them," Felicity added coming down the stairs.

"This is why she's the brains of the operation," Barb told Oliver before sitting down at the computer. "Hey Felicity do you think you can help me track this banking number, maybe we can see if they've made any transactions lately."

"Let me get settled in and I'm on it," Felicity said as she shrugged off her coat and sat her purse down next to her computer.

"Do you really think we'll find him?" Oliver asked.

"I think Barb was right going into Merlyn Global, no matter how nervous I was at work today," Felicity sat down and wheeled her chair towards Barb's screen.

"I was fine, they went over some training and left me alone for the most part," she typed in the routing number and searched for recent transactions.

"I nearly broke a pencil before lunch worrying," Felicity told them. "Luckily Ray came in before I had a chance."

"Ray? Palmer?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, he's my boss," Felicity responded.

"But what is he doing in the IT department?"

"He had problems with his computer," Felicity glanced up at him. "Why else would you go to the IT department?"

"So you're on a first named basis with your boss?"

"Down boy," Barb commented still focused on her computer screen as Oliver gave the back of her head a short glare.

"Mr. Palmer came into my office and distracted me from breaking a pencil today, there is that better?" there was sass in her voice.

"I'm going to go suit up, let me know if you find anything," Oliver brushed it off and headed for the other end of the foundry.

"Well I know who pissed in his cheerios," Barb laughed.

"Who?"

"Mr. Ray Palmer," she wiggled her eyebrows at Felicity.

Felicity rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "Are you trying to track transactions or are you writing War and Peace? Scoot over Gordon," Barb backed away and let her friend take the reins. She was better at this then she was, she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Most recent transaction," Felicity read the screen, "That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Central City."

"Isn't that where your ex-boyfriend lives?"

"He's not my ex-boyfriend."

"Isn't that where your ex-coma patient lives?"

"Yes."

"Struck by lightning guy, right?"

"That would be him."

"Maybe you need to pay him a visit."

"Barry doesn't know Malcolm Merlyn, I don't know how much it would help."

"Yeah but he could keep a look out, make sure nothing in town looks suspicious. What do you say, train ride tomorrow?"

"I think a phone call would suffice, Barb."

"Oh sure, don't play hooky at work. You know I'm starting to realize there are perks to working for people who know your night job."

"I thought you'd be gone by now," Digg said to Barb as he came into the foundry.

"We're trying to track Merlyn's bank transactions."

"Find anything?"

"Last one was in Central City," Barb told him getting out of her chair. "Felicity is going to check in with her friend in Central City and see if he's heard anything."

"It's been awhile since you talked to Barry," Diggle told Felicity.

"Well, last time he called me he asked to talk to Oliver, so it's been awhile."

"Why did he ask for Oliver?" Barb asked.

"That is between me and Barry," Oliver told her coming out in his gear. "Are you suiting up tonight?" he asked her.

"On my way," she grabbed her stuff from her cabinet and ran to the back of the foundry to change.

"Where's Roy?" Barb asked coming back five minutes later.

"He got night shift at Big Belly Burger so he won't be in until later," Felicity answered.

"Well if we don't have any issues we might not need him tonight," Oliver said.

"Who are we going after?"

"Seems like the four kids that were blowing up buildings a few weeks ago were paid off," Diggle told her. "Sounds like some insurance investors were paying off the kids in order to make the insurance rates go up."

"So we're taking out a couple of rich middle-aged guys who thought destroying peoples businesses would bring them more business. That's classy."

"The kids called themselves the Blazing Infernos."

"Well the kids are idiots," Barb shook her head and pointed to the stairs to Oliver, "Let's go."

* * *

"I'll go in front, you cover back?" Oliver asked her.

"Got it," Barb said sneaking along the bushes towards the back of the building. "Question," Barb said into her comm. unit, "Flashy entrance, or am I supposed to go low key?"

"I'm going to blow up the door," Oliver said flatly.

"Flashy, awesome," she pulled an explosive batarang from her belt.

"On three," Oliver whispered, "One."

"Two."

"Three," Felicity completed.

The front door and back door exploded in unison. Suddenly Oliver watched as men scrambled around on the balcony in the foyer of the building. In an instant Oliver shot four arrows tying the men up and watched them drop to the floor, "I've got the four."

"Working my way up to the front of the house," in the back of the house Barb searched the rooms for stragglers. "Looks clear," Barb walked into the foyer of the house to have a body fall in front of her face. She looked up to see Oliver dangling the men by they're feet off the balcony, tied with rope.

"So, how's it hanging?" Barb asked the first man in the line of four.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you masked freaks?"

"I believe you're responsible for the bombing of three stores three weeks ago," Barb told him.

"We didn't bomb any buildings."

"No, but you hired a few kids to. That was smart. Oh wait," Barb looked up at the ropes wrapped around his feet where he dangled. Barb looked down the line of men, at each one of their faces and noticed the last one.

"Hey," she called to Oliver and nodded off to the side. He followed her to the other room.

"What is it?"

"The one all the way on the left is on the board at Merlyn Global."

"You think there's a connection?"

"I'm afraid if we ask he might tip someone off. But at least if the account comes up in his name we'll be able to find him. Do you think Laurel can keep them locked up for awhile? We don't want him to skip town if there's a possibility he knows where Merlyn is."

"I'll talk to her about it. But why would this guy help Merlyn?"

"It's just a precaution. It could be that he's just stupid, or it could be he feels no remorse and therefore has no problem working with Merlyn. I just think we should keep an eye out with that guy."

"I'll let Laurel know to press hard on him especially. What's his name?"

"Townsend."

"Felicity can you contact Laurel with the name and get a hold of Captain Lance?" Oliver asked.

"Doing it now."

"Are we done here?" Barb asked.

"Nice clean job, let's head back."

* * *

"You know, blowing things up is awesome, but it's exhausting," Barbara collapsed back in the chair, boots strewn across the floor in front of her.

"Throwing a bomb at a door is exhausting?" Felicity laughed at her.

"The heat comes at you and just drains you. I'm all sweaty and gross," Barb pulled her hair back into a bun rubbing a towel across her neck.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Diggle asked.

"We're good, thanks John," he nodded at Felicity and headed for the stairs.

"Ugh, I'm going to take a long hot shower when we get home," Barb continued to complain.

"They didn't even put up a fight," Felicity told her.

"Hey," Barb pointed at finger at her, "My witty repartee is strenuous to my brain. I have to constantly stay on my toes. I have a reputation to upkeep with the local criminals."

"You're ridiculous," Felicity laughed at her.

"What are you two laughing about?" Oliver asked walking over to them wearing a sweatshirt over a pair of jeans.

"You future job prospects," Barb stabbed.

"He'll figure it out, he always does," Felicity looked up at him and he smiled back at her.

"I'm going to go change so I don't have to sit here and endure the excessive supportiveness and cuteness of the two of you," Barb gathered her boots off the floor and padded barefoot across the room, feeling death stares from Felicity piercing her back.

"She's sublte," Oliver laughed.

"Tonight went well," Felicity told him.

"Short and sweet. Maybe we'll get lucky and Townsend will be our connection to Merlyn."

"Well Barb said she was going to check on it tomorrow. I did call Barry, asked him to keep any eye out for anything strange, but he sounds like he already has his hands full at the moment with the aftermath of the Star Labs explosion."

"All those people who died, it's terrible."

"And the ones left behind are vengeful and looking for someone to blame."

"Can't be easy for him working everything by himself."

"Yeah," Felicity looked back at her computer screen thinking of Barry. He probably could use some help.

"Okay, Barb's tired, long day," Barb walked back towards them in sweats and a tee shirt.

"I did all the work on that job, why are you so tired?" Oliver asked.

"Excuse me Queen, I believe I blew up a back door and checked the rest of the house for loose ends. You're welcome by the way," she quipped and turned to Felicity, "He's right though, he did do all the work," Oliver smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Felicity got up and gathered her coat and her bag.

"See you tomorrow Queen," Barb patted him on the back as she passed him.

"Bye Barb."

"Goodnight, Oliver," Felicity smiled heading towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Felicity," he smiled back. Before she headed up the stairs she looked back at him once more, and saw he was still smiling. It made her heart pound a little faster.

* * *

"Things go so much faster when you're on the inside."

"Guessing you've got a name for us," Felicity asked Barb.

"It's not Townsend, but he is on the board."

"Okay, who is it?" Oliver asked.

"Simon Lacroix."

"He was a friend of my fathers."

"And apparently a friend of Malcolm Merlyn's. Can't be that big of a surprise, I mean your father was friends with Merlyn too, right?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to Lacroix tonight," Oliver moved towards his bow sitting in it's glass case.

"Need back up?" Barb asked.

"This one is personal. I'll be fine," he pulled the bow and quiver from their stand, placed his hood over her head and left.

"Guess I have the night off then," Barb sat back in one of the chairs. She looked to see a disapproving scowl on Felicity's face. "You want me to follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, don't you?" Felicity just nodded. "Seriously, what did you people do before I got here?" Barb huffed and headed to get her gear.

"I'm here! Can I help with anything?" Roy barreled down the stairs.

Felicity and Barb exchanged glances. Felicity wasn't sure whether telling Roy that Oliver was in the process of finding Thea was a good idea. Though he had been cured, Roy still had a temper, and if he knew where Oliver was, there would be a chance that Oliver wouldn't be able to control Roy's emotions. When it came to Thea, Roy was a loose canon.

"Oliver already went out and Barb is just going to do regular patrol. Do you want to cover the Glades tonight?" Felicity asked him.

"Sounds good to me. Where did Oliver go?"

"He had to pay someone a visit in the business district," Barb told him, "We'll all meet up again later," she promised.

He nodded and headed for his suit while Barb made her way over to Felicity's desk.

"I'm putting the three of you on a different frequency tonight, I don't want Oliver knowing your tailing him and I don't want Roy to know what the two of you are up to."

"Not to step on anyone's toes, but is it a good idea to be keeping all these secrets from each other?"

"He'll know the truth later tonight. We can't jeopardize finding Thea though." Barb nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you say boss," she said to her. "I'll check in with you," she told Felicity before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is there a reason you put a tail on me?" Oliver stormed down the stairs of the foundry and headed towards Felicity.

"I didn't want you to do something you'd regret."

"Like what? Get the truth?"

"Don't yell at me Oliver."

"I'm not –" Oliver stopped himself and grimaced, trying to calm himself down.

"Did you get the information you needed?"

"He doesn't know where he is," Oliver huffed.

"I know how important this is that you find Thea," Felicity placed a hand on his right arm trying to calm him, "But you've come too far to lose yourself. You were so angry when you left I thought it would be a good idea to send Barb. I'm sorry."

"No, I understand why you did it," Oliver looked down at the floor and then back up at her. "I probably needed it. I'm sorry."

She gave him a small smile in response, "Did you find anything out?"

"I punched several times, shattered his knee a little," Oliver walked over to put his bow back in it's case, "Nothing. He really had no clue where he is."

"We'll figure out another way. Maybe Barb can track his phone calls at the office. Wait, where is Barb?"

"We got in an argument about her following me and she took off. I guess I should apologize to her too."

"Considering she only went because I asked her to in the first place, I should probably apologize. She didn't know what she was up against if you found out she was following you," Felicity clicked on her ear piece and tried to contact Barb, "Barb? Are you there? I'm sorry, come back to the foundry. I didn't warn you about a certain someone's temper."

"Barb can't come to the phone right now, she's busy tracking Lacroix's phone calls," Barb said as she came down the last step.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You don't think very well when you're boiling," Barb told Oliver, "Hot pants here took off and I stuck around to bug Lecroix's phone without him knowing. Now, if he calls Merlyn, or Merlyn calls him, we'll know," Barb waved around a flash drive.

"Is that what I think it is?" Felicity asked.

"Yup," she walked over the computer and popped it in the USB port. "Every call that comes to and from Lecroix's phone will be recorded, and the coordinates of both his phone and the other person's phone will be recorded. This way we just check the calls every morning and every night. We don't have to sit around waiting to hear a call and try to track it."

"Where did you get that?"

Barb pointed to the logo on the side of the flash drive, "Thank you Wayne Enterprises," she smiled.

"I didn't even think they made them any more," Felicity stared at the screen opening and examining the application. "This is amazing."

"This one is yours," Barb told her, "I've got more at home."

"How do we get the bug back?"

"There's more then one transmitter, you can turn off and on any transmitter you want at a certain time. I've got extras in my bag I'll leave with you."

"Now you're leaving?"

"Barb, I was angry I didn't mean –" Barb could see both Oliver and Felicity with apologetic eyes staring at her.

"I didn't mean I was leaving tonight, but eventually, yes I will go home. Probably not for another six months at this rate," Barb said and Felicity tackled her in a hug.

"Oh good, I'm not ready for you to go home yet."

"I am sorry," Oliver told her.

"For what?" Roy asked, dropping his hood and heading to put away his gear.

"We've got a lead on Merlyn," Oliver told him.

"You do? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a rough one Roy, be glad you missed it," Barb told him. "The important thing is that we've got the guys phone bugged and now we just wait for him to contact Merlyn."

"All we do is wait!" Roy threw his hands up. "When are we actually going to go out there and find her?"

"It's hard chasing a ghost," Felicity told him. "We have barely any records of his whereabouts the last year, and starting from scratch isn't easy."

"I'm keeping tabs at Merlyn Global and now we've got an in with this phone, we're getting there," Barb tried to help convince him.

"We're going to find her Roy. You know you can trust me with this. I don't want her with Merlyn any more then you do," Oliver told him.

"Yeah, sure," Roy shrugged off his jacket, "I'm going home," he grabbed his red hoodie and took off out of the foundry.

"Well that went better then I had originally planned it," Felicity chimed.

* * *

That Saturday morning Barb was sitting in the living room eating cereal and reading the newspaper as the sun was peeking around the curtains leaving trails of light lining the walls and the floor. It was going to be a beautiful day, right on the cusp of fall.

"What are you reading?" Felicity asked coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

Barb chewed on a bite of cereal while she lifted the page to show Felicity the headline of the business section, "The end of Queen in QC?"

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right. Looks like Ray might get the whole company. No matter how well Queen sells himself," Barb took another bite from her bowl.

"I thought there was a chance that Oliver could at least get on the board."

"At this rate, he's going to be lucky to get one share of Queen Consolidated let alone a spot on the board of directors," Barb continued to read.

"Um, I have to ask you a favor, if that's alright?"

"Of course," she folded up the newspaper and sat it on the coffee table in front of her, giving Felicity her full attention.

"I have this thing tonight, and I was hoping you could cover me at the foundry."

"You have a thing."

"Yes."

"What is this thing?"

"It's a date."

"You have a date tonight? With who?" Barb squealed.

"With Ray."

"Ray? You're boss Ray?"

"Well you don't have to call him 'boss Ray,' geeze."

"Sorry, so when did he ask you out?"

"Yesterday. At lunch."

"You've already had lunch dates with this guy and you've never told me?"

"They were business lunches –"

"Who goes to business lunches with the IT department?" Barb looked at her skeptically.

"I think I really like him."

"You've got a thing for rich CEO's of Queen Consolidated I see. You didn't have anything going on with Rochev I didn't know about did you?"

"Barb."

"You had to know that joke was coming."

"I was asking for it I guess."

"Well at least you were prepared for it," Barb smiled. "So what's so great about Ray Palmer?" she asked.

"He's really sweet. And funny," Felicity smiled to herself.

"If he's funny then he's already more fun then Oliver," Barb joked. "I wonder what he looks like," she said picking her tablet up and searching Google images for Ray Palmer. "Tall, and very handsome, go Smoak," she teased.

"I don't like him because he's good looking."

"Doesn't hurt things, does it?"

"No," Felicity smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay, so you need me to go in and run computers tonight."

"If you don't mind? I shouldn't be out late, I can come later, I just don't want to rush anything –"

"Enjoy your date tonight, you deserve it."

"If anything about Thea shows up…"

"I will call you, but we can handle it. We'll be fine. Barb to the rescue."

"Thank you so much," Felicity said relieved.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Oliver, but you know, I'll wing it when I see him."

"Do you think he'll be upset?"

"Nah," Barb brushed it off. He wouldn't be upset. He'll be absolutely pissed. Felicity will be lucky to get through dinner without the Arrow crashing through the ceiling, Barb thought.

"Other favor."

"What?"

"Will you go shopping with me today to get a new dress?"

"Covering your nightly duties I can handle, shopping, I'm not so sure," she teased. "Let's get ready and head out! We're going to have to get new shoes though too," Barb smiled at her before taking her bowl to the kitchen.

* * *

"Why am I so nervous?" Felicity asked pacing back and forth in the living room. Her dress was blue, a completely different shade she'd ever worn when with Oliver somewhere. This was a fresh start. She had to get out of some of her old habits. She started with the dress and the shoes. Baby steps, she had told herself.

"Probably because your last first date ended with a bang," Barb teased, "Or three. Four if you count the car."

"You're not helping," Felicity griped. "I think I'm sweating," Felicity lifted her arms and began fanning under them.

"Oh man, if your mother could see you now," Barb laughed. The doorbell rang. "I've got it," Barb told Felicity, "Put those things away," she referred to Felicity's armpits.

Barb walked over to the door and opened it to see a tall man, dark hair, dark eyes, in a dark blue suit with a skinny blue tie. "You must be Ray," Barb said to him.

"Roommate right?"

"I'm appalled, Felicity has never mentioned the epic best friend slash roommate Barbara Gordon."

"I'm sure she has it just slipped my mind, I'm a little nervous, I'm sorry," he was polite and apologized. This was not Oliver Queen by any means.

"Just busting your chops," Barb told him, "C'mon in, Felicity is in the living room." Barb led him down the hallway and into an empty living room. "Uh, Felicity was in the living room, I'll be right back, make yourself at home," she told him before heading for Felicity's room.

"Hey, Thelma, are you planning of driving off a cliff tonight, or are you going to go on this date?" Barb asked her standing in the doorway.

"What if this is a bad idea?"

"You're worried about Oliver," Barb said, her arms crossed and leaning back into the doorframe.

"I'm worried about myself. I like this guy, I really do. What if it messes with everything?"

"Messes with what? You're non-existent relationship? Felicity, it's one date. It's not the end of the world. If you don't want to go on another date with him after this, that's one thing, but he is currently sitting in the living room waiting for you. It's dinner, you don't have to do anything else you don't want to," Barb reassured her. "Try it, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Three explosions and a car accident," Felicity chuckled to herself.

"There's the Felicity Smoak I know," Barb smiled back at her, "So are you going to make him wait some more, or are you going to actually make the reservations I'm sure he has?"

"I'm ready," Felicity walked to the door and Barb gave her a hug.

"Baby steps," Barb reminded her.

"Baby steps," she nodded and then walked towards the living room.

Barb came down the hallway as they were heading for the front door.

"It was nice to meet you Barbara Gordon," Ray said.

"Nice to meet you too Ray. Have her home by midnight," Barb teased.

"Will you be waiting on the porch with a shotgun?" he asked.

"No, you'll wish I was waiting on the porch with a shotgun," she shot back and he laughed. "Have fun," she told them before closing the door behind them. Well, she thought, the rest of the night at the foundry should be fun.

* * *

Barbara left for the foundry a half hour later, equipped with coffee and her comfy jeans and a sweatshirt. "Hello all," she greeted the three boys as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hey," the said in almost perfect unison.

"You running solo tonight?" Diggle asked her.

"Yup, you guys are stuck with me on computers," Barb assumed Felicity had let Diggle know about her little date tonight.

"Where's Felicity?" Oliver immediately walked towards her as she sat at the computer.

"She had a thing tonight, I told her I'd cover for her. No big deal," she took a sip of her coffee and put it down on the table next to her, "We should invest in a coffee maker down here," she added.

"What kind of thing?" Oliver asked.

"I'm doing patrol on the Glades," Roy decided an exit was the best idea.

"I'm going to go call Layla and check on her," Diggle followed Roy up the stairs and Oliver watched them both suspicious.

"Talk," Oliver told her.

"Have you ever asked anyone to anything nicely?" she asked him as she swiveled to face him.

"Where is she?"

"She had a thing."

"What kind of thing Barb."

"A date thing."

"A date thing."

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Ray Palmer."

Oliver began pacing back and forth, "how could you let that happen?"

"How could I let her go out on a date with someone? I don't know Oliver, she is a grown woman and all."

"Ray Palmer? Why Ray Palmer? Is she trying to make me mad?"

"No, actually she was a little worried it would make you upset."

"Well I am upset."

"What do you want me to do Queen, tie her up and tell her she's not allowed to go out with him?" Barb asked hands waving in the air.

"Yes, basically that's exactly what I want."

"Oliver," he paused to look at her. Barbara never called him Oliver. He knew this must be when she got serious.

"What? You asked me if that's what I want."

"I cannot tell her not to go out with Palmer. There is no way that conversation is going to happen."

"You can't just tell her you think it's a bad idea? I mean I don't have a good feeling about this guy."

"You don't have a good feeling because you're green from head to toe. And that's without your gear," he looked down at his garb. "You are so jealous that Ray can take her out on a normal date without any issues that you don't want them together."

"I thought you were on my side."

"I am on your side. Unfortunately for me I got a ticket on the Oliver/Felicity train, and I did not realize that the track was in need of several repairs before it could run smoothly."

"You know why I can't be with her."

"It's a bunch of bullshit Queen, and you know it," she paused for a moment and calmed herself down. "Felicity is my best friend. She deserves to be happy, and at the moment, she is very happy. She really likes Ray, they have a lot in common, he makes her laugh, and it is adorable."

Oliver rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "I didn't think she would move on so quickly."

"And here is my second point," Barb came over and leaned against the table next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "In the last few months I will admit you have also become a great friend of mine, Queen. You know if you ever feel like you need to talk to someone about it – about Felicity – I'll always listen. But the fact of the matter is, you're in love with her, but you're not ready to be with her."

"But –" Barb lifted her hand and cut him off.

"You tried, you did. And for three quarters of the night it worked perfectly. But you have yet to realize that you don't have to pick and choose what you can and can't have in your life. You're going to figure that out, I know it. But I cannot tell her not to go out with him."

"And if it works out, what then? I just move on too?"

"I don't want to overstep my bounds or anything, but you weren't with her that night you two decided you couldn't be in a relationship. You didn't witness the heartache she felt. And I wish I could tell you it was just one night. But I can't. And as much as she really likes Ray right now - and she might even fall for him - but, I just can't imagine that when the day comes that you're actually ready, she won't come running back to you. Now I'm not going to say that it's going to be easy. It's going to hurt like hell for you. But rant sessions are what I'm here to listen to, so there's that."

"What about his Applied Sciences suspicions."

"He's squeaky clean."

"Is it bad I wish he wasn't."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," she joked.


	10. Chapter 10

Short Chapter tonight, but only because I need a few days to perfect the next one! Hope everyone is enjoying and I'm loving reading the reviews, glad everyone loves Barb, she's really fun to write! Happy Reading!

* * *

It didn't take long for Oliver to find the little Bistro that Palmer had taken her to. Of course, finding someone is easier when you have the GPS on their phone turned on. Oliver was perched on top of the building across the street. They were still inside. Barb had been trying to call him from the foundry for the last half hour, but he refused to answer. He just wanted to be left alone.

He waited on the top of the building for an hour before they finally came out. He had thought to himself on several occasions this had to have given him stalker status, but he just wanted to make sure she was okay, he wasn't used to not knowing who she was with or what she was doing. Sure, Palmer seemed like a good guy, but why take the chance.

She looked beautiful, even from the distance, he could see it. Her hair was down and in waves, and she wore a pretty blue dress that was loose in the skirt, so when the wind blew by it moved around her legs like it was dancing. He watched as Ray attempted to take her hand, and when she hesitated, he didn't force her, he just stuck his hands in his pockets. Ray Palmer was a gentleman. And it could prove to be a problem for Oliver.

But what if this was what she needed. What if she needed a normal guy to spend her days with, to preoccupy her from himself. He knew he couldn't be with her, no matter how Barb tried to convince him he could. What is Palmer could take care of her in ways he couldn't. Maybe Palmer was in a way, a godsend.

* * *

"Tonight has been really great, thank you for dinner," Felicity told him as they walked toward the car.

"Thank you for going with me. I know it probably wasn't the easiest thing to say yes to, considering you were going on a date with your boss and all," he smirked at her.

"Well you know the IT department, very cut throat," she laughed.

"I could do something crazy and promote you to executive assistant," he teased and she looked horrified, "But something tells me you're happier in the IT department."

"I was not cut out for scheduling meetings and answering phone calls. I only ever made Oliver one cup of coffee," she laughed at the thought.

"I'm sure there was a reason he did it. And why you accepted at the time."

"Oliver is a good friend, he was having some trouble so I helped him out," she told Ray.

"Something tells me you try to help as many people as you can."

"What makes you say that?" Felicity got nervous.

"You just seem like you have that kind of personality. I mean with your best friend too, right? She didn't always live in Starling?"

"No she just moved here a few months ago from Gotham."

"It was very nice of you to let her live in your house."

"Well, I mean she pays rent, it's not like she's freeloading," Felicity told him.

"I'm just saying she's lucky to have a friend like you. Someone who's willing to help her."

"Oh, well, thanks," she smiled at him before he opened the car door for her. She watched as he walked to the other side of the car and got in. She was having a surprisingly good time. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was going to be with Ray, she wasn't very good about opening herself up to people she barely knew, but she managed to get by without being to revealing about herself. She grew up in Las Vegas, she went to MIT, she talked about Barbara a lot, and tried to keep off the subject of anything with "Queen" in the name. She was not going to give him a kiss goodnight, maybe one of the cheek would be enough. She couldn't wait to recount the night to Barb, but she knew she'd have to wait until morning, Barb would probably be at the foundry until the early morning hours.

* * *

"Really though, how do you guys put up with this?" Barbara asked Diggle as she dialed Oliver's number again.

"He gets in his moods. Last time he was irritated like this with Felicity was when Barry was in town and she hinted that she liked him.

"What if something important happened and we needed him?"

"He'd be there."

"He wouldn't know about it because the idiot won't answer his phone."

"There's not much happening tonight, I think he could use one night of sulking in peace."

"If he doesn't call back in the next hour I say we call it a night," Barb said leaning back in her chair and propping her feet up on the desk.

"I'm all for that," Diggle rubbed his hand over his face.

"Baby's coming soon, bet you're excited," she said to him.

"Layla can't wait for her to come out, she's about ready to explode."

"So it's a girl?" Barb perked up.

"We were trying to keep it a secret, but what the hell, I can't keep it a secret forever," he laughed.

"Thought of a name yet?"

"No," he said, "Not yet."

"No pressure, but Barbara is a great name."

"You sound like Felicity."

"Well we do have a lot of things in common," Barb's phone went off she had a text from Dick.

"Including an affinity for masked men?" he asked looking at her phone.

"Unfortunately. Although, Dick and Oliver couldn't be any more different."

"Really."

"Yeah, for one thing Dick has a sense of humor. I mean his name is Dick, so I think you kind of have to, right," she laughed. "He's fearless, he's quick witted, he's smart, and sometimes he's a total dumbass, but hey you have to take the good with the bad," she smiled.

"He sounds pretty perfect for you," Diggle said to her, "Why take the time off?"

"Things with him and Wayne aren't great right now," she paused, "I haven't even told Felicity this. You won't –"

"My lips are sealed."

"I think Dick is just growing out of being told what to do, you know? When it comes down to it, he's always got Bruce's back, but Bruce can be so hard headed that no one's opinions matter but his own. And he's not always right, but he's not good at admitting that. Anyway, Dick was getting reckless for the sake of being reckless and when I confronted him about it and how it made me nervous it didn't seem to matter. They need to work their stuff out before I can come back. I love doing this stuff every night, but I won't be pitted against one of them just for the sake of it. I consider them both my family, and I don't want to lose either one of them. I just don't want to be stuck in the middle, you know."

"I know. I know all too well."

"Felicity and Oliver."

"Felicity is not afraid to stick up for herself, and for me for that matter. And Oliver is stubborn. When Oliver was dating Sara, it was hard on Felicity. She felt left out, like she was being replaced by Sara. And Oliver, Oliver's been in love with her for at least a year, and completely been lying to himself. You should have seen how jealous he was of Barry, and Barry was only here for a week."

"They need each other."

"Yes, they do."

"I wish Queen would get his head out of his ass."

"He will. In his own time."

"Digg, you're going to be an awesome dad."

"Thank you Barb."

"No problem, Pops."

They head footsteps, and Barbara and Diggle turned to look at the stairs to see green boots coming down.

"Oh, look who decided to pop his head in to say hello, it's the Jolly Green Giant," Barbara teased.

"You're hilarious," Oliver grumbled.

"I know," she sat back and watched him put his bow away.

"Slow night?" Diggle asked him.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, what have you been doing all night?" Barb asked. He got a guilty look on his face. "No, you didn't."

"What?"

"You followed them," she pointed at him accusingly.

"I did not," he said insincerely.

"You are a terrible liar," Barb said flatly.

"I checked out the restaurant. Okay? I saw him walk her to the car."

"And then you came back here," Digg finished. Oliver looked guilty again.

"You followed them to the house?" Barb sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure she got in okay."

"Well, did she?"

"She invited him inside."

"Uh-oh, you didn't go kick down the door did you?"

"No I didn't kick down the door. I came here after that, I couldn't do it to myself anymore. I don't want to know when he goes home."

Barb pulled out her phone to text Felicity.

B: Are you home yet?

F: Yes, great night.

B: I'm leaving soon, are you home alone?

F: Ray came in for a cup of coffee, don't be surprised when you come in the door.

B: Is Ray spending the night?

F: Yes, of course. Seriously, what's wrong with you? Of course he's not!

B: Just checking J See you in the morning. I want details.

"Who are you talking to?" Oliver asked her, offended.

"Felicity."

"I don't want to know," Oliver started to walk away.

"He came in for coffee, he'll be gone in a half hour, so cool your jets." Barb watched his head drop and a sigh of relief as his shoulders lifted and dropped. He looked back at her appreciative before he headed back to go change.

"I'm calling it a night," he called to her and Digg. "You guys should too."


	11. Chapter 11

The week went by slow, no sightings of Merlyn or Thea, the streets were quiet, and Felicity went out two more times with Ray. Barb and the guys were starting to get antsy in the foundry by Saturday.

"Okay, who wants to go get food," Barb asked after she finished listening to Lecroix's phone calls.

"No luck with the phone?" Oliver asked while sharpening arrows.

"Nothing. To say I'm pissed would be an understatement. I need a cheeseburger, who's in?" she asked Oliver and Diggle.

"I'm in," Diggle stood up and put on his jacket.

"Sure, why not," Oliver shrugged following the two of them up the stairs.

They should have known Big Belly Burger would be crowded on Saturday afternoon. The three of them walked into the burger joint and saw Roy working behind the counter. He nodded towards them and Barb walked over to him.

"Think we can get a table sooner then later?" she asked him.

"I'll see what I can do for you guys," he winked at her and she walked back over towards Diggle.

"Where'd he go?" she asked him looking for Oliver.

"I'm guessing you didn't know that they were here," Diggle pointed towards the back corner booth where Oliver stood. Sitting opposite each other in the booth were Felicity and Ray.

"I'm going to go save her, Roy's getting us a table," she told Diggle and he nodded as she jogged towards Felicity's table.

"Hi guys," Barb peeked behind Oliver.

"Hi," Felicity greeted, the look on her face was pure awkward. She was asking to be saved.

"I see you had the same idea for lunch," she said to both Felicity and Ray.

"Um, yeah, Ray hadn't been here yet," Felicity nodded.

"Nice place."

"They have very good burgers here," Oliver agreed.

"Oliver's first burger when he came back from the island was Big Belly," Felicity told Ray.

"That, that's nice," Ray nodded.

"Well, you guys seem to be having a nice time, Roy is getting us a table, so we should probably head back and wait with Digg," Barb suggested to Oliver. He hadn't said much or moved much since he had arrived at the table. He remained stoic as he awkwardly stared back and forth from Felicity to Ray.

"Queen!" Barb said loudly, pulling him back to reality.

"What?" he asked.

"Say goodbye, we're going to go eat lunch with Digg.

"It was nice to see you both," he lied.

"Have a nice lunch, I'll see you at home," Barb told Felicity and then began pushing Oliver in the direction Diggle was standing.

"Your friends are very interesting," Ray commented before taking a bite of her burger.

"I think Oliver is just a little worried," she said picking at a fry.

"Worried about what?"

"I'm dating my boss who owns his family's company. He's slightly suspicious of you."

"I think he just doesn't like me."

"No, it's not that."

"So how long have those two been dating?"

"Wh-what?" Felicity choked. "Oh no, those two, no way. Barb can barely stand Oliver. She has a boyfriend back in Gotham."

"Oh, I just assumed, it just seems like her and Oliver are together a lot."

"Barb's been helping Oliver out with some work things. I used to help him more but, considering I work for the company he's trying to get back it's a little conflicting," Felicity watched as Barb got back up from the table where Roy was talking to the three of them. She had a serious look on her face as she made her way back towards Felicity and Roy.

"Is everything okay?" Felicity asked as she approached.

"Can I borrow her a second?" Barb asked Ray.

"Sure," he nodded and Barb pulled Felicity's arm off to a back hallway.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked.

"You're coming in tonight right?"

"Yes, of course, what's going on?"

"Do you think you can come in after lunch?"

"Yes, I'll tell Ray I have an emergency or something. Are you going to tell me what has you so freaked out?"

"Roy said he heard Vertigo is back in play."

"That's not possible I watched Oliver put three arrows in the Count."

"Apparently where there is demand, someone will find supply. We've got Count 2.0 out there somewhere. Roy is going to try to make a deal with him tonight, Oliver, Diggle, and I are running back up."

"We need to coordinate everything before it gets dark," Felicity nodded, "I'll come in as soon as I'm done with Ray.

"Great, see you there."

* * *

"So what do we know?" Felicity asked walking to her computers.

"Count 2.0 is meeting with some dealers tonight. One of my guys from the Glades hooked me up with the address so I can start selling for the Count. Or at least that's what he thinks," Roy filled her in.

"You're not going to be able to take anything with you, they'll definitely be patting you down for weapons or wires," Barb told him.

"That's why I've got you guys following me," Roy told her.

"He can probably get in with his phone," Felicity said. "If we're lucky that is. Then at least we'll be able to keep tabs on you," Felicity told Roy.

"What time is the meeting?" Oliver asked.

"Nine."

"We should go and set up a perimeter before Roy gets there, that way we can keep count on how many people are getting there and we don't have to sneak in."

"Leave at seven?" Barb asked.

"That's probably best."

"I'll go get dressed."

* * *

"I've got eyes on Roy," Diggle told them from his vantage point. He was on top of a building across from the entry into the alleyway and was keeping tabs on how many men were going into the alley, "He's headed your way Barb."

Farther down the alley Barb had made a nest on one of the fire escapes hidden in the darkness. Just beyond her was Oliver, he had found himself a window with a ledge, just over the rendezvous point.

Oliver looked below him to see three other men standing at the back of the dead ended alley as Roy came into view. Fifteen more minutes until it was nine.

"Did anyone pat Roy down?" Felicity asked.

"No," Barb whispered, "No one is at the entrance."

"I've got two more heading your way guys," Diggle told them. "You should have a total of six." Barb watched as the two men went to stand with Roy and the other three.

Ten minutes.

"I want everyone to remember if things start to go south the most important thing is to get Roy out of there. Not going after the Count," Felicity said.

"I don't think anyone will disagree with you Felicity," Diggle answered for the three of them. Oliver and Barb couldn't talk much, he knew it. And he knew if it came down to Roy or the Count, they'd always choose Roy.

"We've got movement," Barb whispered. A fence that blocked off the right side of the alley had been cut with bolt cutters and three men entered through the hole.

They had to plan the drop to the ground perfectly. When they decided to drop, they had to give Roy enough warning to run, they couldn't afford people knowing he was working with the Arrow. Diggle would be waiting with his suit before giving Oliver and Barb back up.

Oliver didn't see the five guys meeting with the Count to be too much of a threat. They sold the drugs, but they weren't the muscle. These were scrawny hopped up kids looking for some extra drugs and cash. He wasn't worried about them, it was the Count and his two goons he had to worry about. The new guy looked drastically different from the Count Oliver had put three arrows in the year before. He had blonde, almost white hair, and he appeared to be in his late forties early fifties. He'd be an easy target to pick out in a crowd.

Oliver and Barb kept glancing down at the meeting and back at each other. Waiting for the opportune moment to drop to the alley. Oliver was to signal with a small green light. The men below would never see them coming.

They were waiting - if the Count were to get away they wanted to make sure Roy had all the information he needed.

Barb looked across to Oliver five minutes later and was greeted by a green flashing light. She proceeded to get up from the fire escape and climb over the railing. She watched as Oliver did the same, and when she saw the silhouette of his hood nod at her she let go, falling to the pavement below her, and landing on one of the Count's bodyguards.

"Mind if we drop in?" she asked at she hog tied the man and watched Roy make his way out of the alley.

"Roy's clear," she heard Diggle in her ear as she tried to restrain a couple of the drug dealers scattering around her.

"He got out the fence," Oliver called to her as he finished pinning his man. They both climbed through the hole and raced down the second alleyway.

"Felicity, where's this alley go to?" Barb asked as she ran behind Oliver. Keeping her eyes peeled on her surroundings, she noticed a small glare of light for a moment on the right just ahead of them. "Get down!" she yelled, pulling Oliver's quiver back right before the gun shot off.

"What happened?" Felicity yelled into the earpiece.

"You're not so easy to kill are you?" the gun moved out towards the alley and the middle aged man followed closely behind it. He wasn't an idiot, he held the gun close to his body so Oliver couldn't reach out and grab it from him. "I was told you're no longer a killer. So truth be told, I'm not too afraid of The Arrow or his little girlfriend," he steadied his gun on the both of them.

"I really wish people would stop calling me that," Barb huffed.

Oliver tried to position himself in front of Barb, but she was having none of it. Her job was to look out for Oliver, no one was taking a bullet for her tonight. Her hand was dangling near her pack strapped to her right thigh. She could easily reach the batarang that poked out the top, and if she got the right angle, she could knock the gun out of the Count's hand. But only if Oliver got out of her way. She moved slightly to the right to get out from behind his tall shadow and she wiggled the fingers of her right hand in anticipation. As she was about to grab the batarang she heard a whizzing coming from above, and a second later the Count's gun was shot out of his hand.

By a black arrow.

Oliver punched the Count, knocking him out before looking up at the building above them. Atop the building was a slender body dressed in black with a black hood. It had to be Thea, he looked back at Barb for a second.

"Go! I've got this," she was apprehending the Count. "Felicity contact Captain Lance, tell him we've got the new Count."

Oliver jumped from fire escape to fire escape until he reached the rooftop. He could see in the distance the figure running ahead of him, almost gliding from one roof to the next as she jumped.

"Stop!" Oliver called to her, but she was too fast, he couldn't keep up. He followed her across five rooftops before she disappeared into the darkness. Oliver was fuming. She was there, so close, and he'd lost her. Again. He threw down his bow and paced in frustration. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Barb.

"I lost her," he said defeated.

"Well, she shot the bad guy this time, so I call that progress," she joked. He shot her a glare. "Too soon? Sorry."

"I don't even know if she knows who I am," he told her. "What if Merlyn never told her I'm the Arrow."

"What if he did, and she just saved your life?" Barb asked him.

"You have to admit, it is progress. C'mon, let's head back, we got the bad guy tonight. Let's just be happy we got a victory tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you going looking all fancy?" Barb asked Felicity as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Felicity was putting in her earrings and double-checking her makeup.

"Ray bought a place and he asked me to come over tonight for dinner and to see it," she smiled into the mirror.

"So he actually bought a house. Guess he's thinking of staying permanently?" Barb asked.

"Well, his job is here, so I guess so."

"Things getting serious? It has been three months."

"I really like him."

"But –"

"No buts," Felicity lied.

"But he's not Oliver Queen?"

"No. He's not. He's better," Felicity argued.

"Oh really," Barb didn't believe a word.

"He's funny, and sweet, and smart."

"And Oliver is brooding, overprotective, and abrasive."

"Yes," Felicity agreed.

"And self-sacrificing, loyal, challenging, brave, honest," Barb continued listing.

"Barb," she sighed.

"You're not arguing he's not."

"I know he's those things, Barb."

"I'm just making sure," Barb came over and put her hands on Felicity's shoulders. "If you're happy, I'm happy," she smiled at her.

"I am happy."

"Then you have a great night. I'll try to not bug you," there was a knock on the door and Barb turned to go answer it.

"Ray," Barb greeted as she answered the door.

"Hi Barb," he smiled at her.

"Felicity's just finishing up," she pointed behind her down the hallway.

"Great," he followed her into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Heard you bought a new place," Barb said to him as he sat on the couch. She sat on the arm of the chair across from him.

"Yes, I'm showing Felicity tonight."

"Anywhere I know?"

"It's just outside the city limits actually. Big place, lots of acreage."

"Oh good, just what one person needs, lots of acreage," she teased.

"It'll be a good place to grow."

"Are you planning on planting crops?"

"Personally."

"Oh so you're going to grow a family there."

"Yes."

"You sound optimistic."

"Excuse me?"

"Hi Ray," Felicity greeted him as she came into the living room. He looked up to see her in a navy blue dress, her hair curled and wavy.

"You look gorgeous," he told her getting up and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah of course. Actually," he pulled a scarf out of his pocket.

"Oh, kinky," Barb teased and Felicity shot her a look, "What?"

"Um, I just wanted to surprise you with the house," he said nervously. "I figured you could just put it on when we were in the car."

"That sounds fun," Felicity took the scarf from him. "Don't wait up," Felicity told Barb.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Barb told her before closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Plan 'Find out where the hell Thea Queen is' will now commence," Barb come into the foundry with a package under her arm.

"And how exactly are you planning on finding her?"

"Well she seems to have a thing for you damsels being in distress," she looked at both Roy and Oliver. "I mean what, three times, she's saved your butts in the last six weeks? So tonight, Diggle and I are going to threaten you," she told them.

"She's still faster then us," Roy told her.

"But is she faster then an arrow?"

"I am not shooting my sister with an arrow," Oliver said emphatically.

"No, you're going to shoot her with an injection arrow," she started opening the box up on the table.

"You want to tranquilize her?"

"Actually that would be one way to get a hold of her," Barb thought out loud and then looked up at a not-so-amused Oliver. "I was thinking more of hitting her with a tracker," Barb pulled a vial out of the box.

"What do you mean?" Roy stepped closer to look at the bright yellow liquid.

"This is a tracker serum. Inside are hundreds of tiny little tracking devices. I can link up these trackers with the GPS on Felicity's tablet," Barb pulled it out of her purse, "And then we can see where Thea goes in her spare time. But the trackers are only good for 24 hours. Then they dissolve in the bloodstream."

Oliver realized what that meant. "Then it not only tells us where Thea is but –"

"Merlyn. I'm betting wherever Thea's calling home, Merlyn is too."

"So we just shoot her with the injection arrow and you can track her. That's it?" Oliver asked.

"Yep, it works too, I've used it before."

"And it won't cause any damage."

"Just like getting a booster shot. And like I said, the trackers dissolve in the bloodstream."

"Let's try it," Roy said to Oliver. "What's the worst that could happen? It not work. It's better then nothing, which is where we've been at for the last three months. It feels like it's been longer."

"Okay, how many arrows should we fill?"

"I say just fill up as many as you can. Doesn't hurt to have extras."

Oliver walked over and reached his hand out, Barb placed the vial in his hand. "It's now or never Queen."

"Where did you even get that?" Roy asked.

"Queen isn't the only billionaire I know," she smiled.

"Tell him thanks for the help," Oliver told her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure one day he'll need yours."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Ray asked Felicity as they stood in the foyer of the old house. Ray had a fire blazing in the old fireplace, a blanket on the floor in front of it. "I don't have any furniture yet, but I thought you might want to see it before I do anything to it."

Felicity moved around the room, looking at the walls, the floors, the fireplace, "I've been in this house before Ray," Felicity told him before running her hand across the mantle from right to left, to see a tiny camera still stuck to the underside on the left side.

"You have?"

"This was Oliver's home," she told him recalling the night Oliver told her he loved her.

"I didn't realize –"

"They didn't tell you this was the Queen residence when you bought it?"

"I guess with all the bad press, they thought better of it," he poured two glasses of white wine and brought her a glass. Her favorite was red. Oliver knew that. Oliver knew a lot of things she was starting to realize. Why'd he have to go and buy Oliver's house? Things had been going so well for them. "Do you like it?" he asked her about the wine.

"Tasty," she smiled at him after a sip. It was too sweet for her taste. "Awfully big house for just one person," she mentioned to him, looking up the stairs.

"Well once I hire a cook, and a maid, and a butler," he started naming off jobs around the house. Sometimes Felicity forgot he was a billionaire. This was one of the times when she felt like it was slapped right in her face that he was indeed one. "I mean Oliver lived here alone. Plus, I figure you'll be here most of the time," he told her running his hand down her arm and stopping around her elbow.

Someone else had a thing for her elbows. Oliver. "Actually, Oliver lived here with his mother and his sister."

"I didn't know he had a sister."

"She moved out after their mother died."

"Oh." He had planned a romantic evening, showing her his nice new luxurious house, boasting about his billions. And yet everything seemed to be blowing up in his face. And everything came back to Oliver. "You're really close. You and Oliver."

Felicity looked up at him for a moment and smiled, looking back around the house she hadn't been in for more then half a year. "He's a very good friend," she said glancing into the once Queen library, where she had confronted Moira Queen about the paternity of Thea. "We've been through a lot together."

"I've never asked this, I didn't want to pry, but did you ever? I mean were you ever, together?" Ray was careful about choosing his words.

"What? No," she laughed nervously. "Once. One date. Months ago. It was silly. We both realized it. We're better off as friends." She thought back to that night, red wine, a walk down the street, his hand warm in hers.

"Oh."

Felicity's phone started ringing a second later and she walked over to pull it out of her jacket pocket.

"Do you have to answer it?" Ray teased.

"It's Barb," she told him looking at the screen, "She knew we had a date, she wouldn't call if it wasn't important."

"Hey Barb," Felicity answered.

"Felicity," Barb sounded out of breath through the phone.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"I think we found Merlyn. We need you."

"Now?"

"I wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency. You know that."

"Okay, yes, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good."

"Bye."

"Is everything okay?" Ray asked.

"I have to go," Felicity told him. She needed an excuse and fast. "Barb's dad had to go into emergency surgery and she's all freaked out because he's all alone in Gotham. She asked if I'd come home and sit with her while she waits for the phone call."

"Is he going to be okay?" he believed her.

"I have to be there for her incase he's not," she reassured him.

"Okay, well, we'll celebrate another night. C'mon, I'll take you home."

"Thank you," she didn't hesitate going out the door. The house was suffocating her with memories.

She got into the car before Ray even locked up the house and texted Barb, "I'm clear, I'll be at the foundry in fifteen."

* * *

"She hasn't moved for the past two hours, they are held up in that warehouse by the docks," Barb watched the blip on the computer screen.

"We shot her, her guards going to be up, I say we go after them tomorrow," Oliver paced, "The tracker won't dissolve for another eighteen hours, right?"

"Right."

"The warehouse is owned by a subsidiary company called Bowyer," Felicity told them, typing fast on her computer. "And on it's board, a Mr. Lacrioux."

"So, he is hiding Merlyn. Maybe I bugged the wrong phone," Barb thought, still confused how they couldn't have been in contact after all that time.

"Maybe, but it makes sense they'd be held up there."

"We go after them tomorrow afternoon. Daylight. They won't be prepared," Oliver told them. "Everyone go home and get some sleep. We'll meet back at eleven tomorrow morning."

"It is tomorrow morning," Barb commented and Felicity laughed.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Thank you, for the trackers."

"Any time buddy."

"Want to ride home together?" Felicity asked Barb.

"I've got a drug deal in fifteen I've got to go bust and then I'll be home. See you there," Barb put her cowl back on and jogged up the stairs to make her meeting time.

* * *

"We've got to up our training in the foundry, I feel like I got my ass kicked tonight," Barb began telling Felicity unzipping the jacket of her nightly uniform, yellow bat sewn on the front, while walking into the living room.

"Barb!" Felicity yelled at her before Barb even looked up.

"What?" she griped looking up from her jacket. Sitting on the couch with Felicity was Ray. His mouth gaped open. "Oh shit."

"Yeah," Felicity covered her face with her hand.

"Look, Ray –" Barb moved towards the two of them on the couch.

"You're one of the vigilantes?"

"You know, I really hate that word –"

"You run around on rooftops going after murders and mobsters, and you live with Felicity?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And you knew about it?" Ray asked Felicity.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Well if we're being honest –"

"You've technically been doing this sort of thing before you knew I was doing it –" Barb babbled out before she could think of what she was saying.

"What?" Ray looked confused.

"You are not helping," Felicity scolded her.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower and leave now. Ray, I swear if you tell anyone this, I will kill you."

"I thought you don't kill people."

"No, but I will bring you such unbearable pain you will wish you were dead. Trust me. I'm a professional," she smiled at him and made her way back down the hall shrugging off her jacket.

"When were you going to tell me your best friend runs around on rooftops at night?"

"It wasn't really my secret to tell."

"She says you've been doing it for awhile. You've known about someone else before her."

"I run recon for her."

"And before her?"

"And I run recon for someone else."

"Not the –"

"I can't tell you anything else Ray. Please, don't ask anymore questions."

"You don't think this is an important conversation to have?"

"I can't tell you more then what you already know, it's not my place."

"You work with the Arrow don't you?"

"Ray."

"You do."

"Please stop."

"You're going to get yourself killed. If she really cared she wouldn't let you into this crazy life she chose for herself," Ray pointed down the hall.

"This is my life, this is my choice Ray. I help people."

"They're going to get you killed."

"They'd never let anything like that happen to me."

"And the one time they make a mistake?"

"I'm done with this conversation."

"No, look this is a decision you don't make by yourself. I'm worried about you."

"You weren't before. Because I'm safe. There's nothing to be scared about."

"Felicity –" he placed his hand on her cheek and it made her think of Oliver, how many times had he done the same exact thing. "I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean too much to me."

"I understand that. But you can't ask me to choose. Working with them has made me a better person then I could ever imagine myself being. It means the most to me. I won't give that up."

As Ray contemplated what she had just told him, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Who's knocking on your door this time of night?" Ray asked getting up off the couch.

"I'll get it."

"It's late, I'll get it," he said walking past her and opening the door to reveal Oliver standing in the doorway, dressed down in a t-shirt and jeans, clearly just having left the foundry.

"Ray," Oliver said, surprised. "Little late don't you think?"

"I was about to say the same thing to you," he told Oliver.

"Is everything okay?" Felicity came to stand between the two of them.

"Yeah, can I talk to you about something?" Oliver asked her.

"Sure, about what?"

"Sara."

"Is she okay?"

"Felicity," Oliver whispered looking slowly towards Ray and back at her.

"Right, come on in."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Oliver commented coming into the living room.

"Oh no, nothing at all," Ray said sarcastically.

Barb came walking back down the hallway in an old oversized MIT tee and ratty sweatpants, she saw Oliver in the living room and tried to backtrack down the hallway towards her room.

"Slow down Gordon," Oliver called to her.

"I was hoping to avoid anymore conversations tonight since they all seem to be blowing up exponentially in my face."

"Kitchen," Felicity pointed and the two of them followed her, Ray huffing as he sat back down on the couch.

"Did you tell him yet?" Barbara asked Felicity.

"Tell me what?"

"That's a no."

"Barb wasn't paying attention and now Ray knows she's Batgirl."

"What?" Oliver's voice rose.

"It's four in the freaking morning, whose boyfriend comes over at four in the morning?"

"He was suspicious about my story that your dad was in the hospital. He drove by to check on me earlier. And I wasn't home. And I wasn't answering my phone. So he got worried."

"You're dating a stalker. This is just like the lacrosse player freshmen year," Felicity looked at Barb and rolled her eyes.

"He was worried he's not stalking."

"So I walked into the living room and I was taking off my jacket when I walked in. Had I known, or had some warning, it wouldn't have happened."

"How was I supposed to warn you?"

"You people need to talk louder in this house."

"Does he know about who the Arrow is?" Oliver asked concerned.

"No, he just knows I work with the Arrow, not who he is."

"Wait, why are you here?" Barb asked Oliver.

"Sara called me."

"Little late for a phone call don't you think?"

"We've got a problem."

"Just one?" Barb said curtly.

"Ra's Al Ghul is contemplating a trip to Starling in the future."

"That sounds like at big problem, not just a problem, problem," Felicity observed. "So she called to warn us?"

"She's coming here first. We need to tie up loose ends with Merlyn tomorrow, if we deliver Merlyn to Sara, then we won't have a problem."

"So we get Merlyn, Sara comes and takes him away, all problems solved," Barb stated.

"Yes."

"Well tomorrow is going to be busy, I'm going to bed. You three have a great rest of the night," Barb patted them both on the shoulder and headed for the hallway.

"What are you going to do about Ray?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Nothing, I don' think he's going to say anything about Barb, I just, I never imagined he'd find out."

"Well you would tell him eventually what you do, wouldn't you?"

"I never thought about telling him. Not once," Felicity looked up at Oliver. She was so close to him, and she wanted to reach out and touch his arm, but she held back. "It's not that I don't trust him, it's just, I guess I didn't want him in that part of my life."

"To keep him safe."

"No, that's not it at all."

"Then why?"

"Because it's our thing," she told him. "He doesn't understand because he doesn't do it every night. He doesn't realize the good we're doing. He doesn't know what it feels like to be able to help someone, to save someone. He's a lot of things Oliver, but he's never going to have a bond that deep with me."

Oliver concentrated on her face. And it was hard not to kiss her when she implied that their bond was deep. Deeper then any bond she could have with Ray Palmer.

"I have to get back out there and fix the mess I made," she motioned towards the living room."

"I'll let myself out," Oliver told her.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"It is morning," he smirked. She smiled back before heading back towards the living room.

* * *

"Ray." Barbara scrambled her eggs on the stove.

"Barb." Ray poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Felicity?"

"In the shower."

"Oh." This meant she had at least a half hour of having to spend with Ray. Alone.

"I don't think you should drag Felicity into this little inner battle you're fighting here."

"Oh is that what I'm doing? Fighting my inner turmoil?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were a physicist, not a psychologist. You should probably stick to what you're good at."

"I don't want her to get hurt trying to be a hero."

"She doesn't try to be a hero, she is one. Whether she admits it to herself is something else entirely."

"And the Arrow. He started with her on this path, and I don't like it."

"Thankfully Felicity is an individual capable of making her own decisions," Barb pulled a plate out of the cupboard and scraped her scrambled eggs off onto it.

"I'm not arguing that she's not great at what she does. But she should stay in the safety of a secure job where she can do good as well. The IT department at QC is –"

"Boring."

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you think she got into this night job of hers? Because the IT department is so exhilarating? And don't tell me what an amazing IT girl she is because the fact of the matter is she's more then just an IT girl. Something, up until this point, I had thought you'd figured out.

"Life's hard, get a helmet," she whispered to Ray before heading for the living room, her plate in one hand and a glass of chocolate milk in the other.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, it's been forever since I updated because August is the month from hell for me at work. So other then working, I've just basically been eating and sleeping, but thanks to the three day weekend I think I'll be getting some writing in! Hop you enjoy the chapter! I can't wait to get back to writing regularly!

* * *

"We've got to leave in fifteen minutes," Barb poked her head into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm getting dressed," Felicity stood up from the table and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked her.

"I'm not going to have the same argument over and over. If this is ever going to work, I'm going to need you to trust me."

"It scares me."

"I'll be fine. I've got to go," she told him and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

"Eleven on the dot," Diggle commented as Barb and Felicity came down the stairs together.

"Punctuality is our middle name," Barb said as she came to stand next to him, "Are we suiting up or not?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Roy asked.

"Well, it is broad daylight. My all black attire may not blend in all that much when it's not pitch black."

"Oliver?" Roy looked back at Oliver who was filling his quiver.

"I think Barb needs to just go as is," he told them. "Scout out the area and then we'll head in."

"So you two are going in your hoods," Barb stated.

"Yes."

"I'll go with Barb," Diggle told him.

"You can't go with Barb," Felicity told him. "If they have surveillance, Thea is definitely going to recognize you. It'll raise a red flag."

"She's right, Merlyn and Thea have no clue who I am. I'll be fine."

"When is Sara coming?" Felicity walked over to ask Oliver.

"She said she'd be in tonight. She'll call when she gets off her plane."

"And you think it's going to be as easy as just handing Merlyn over to her."

"Hopefully, yes."

"You realize that every time you've tried to get him, he's gotten away," Felicity told him. "I mean, you've stopped him, but he's always gotten away."

"And you think he's going to get away this time."

"Yes. And you don't."

"I think I have numbers on my side and that I'm going to have a better chance, yes."

"Okay, just checking."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Oliver looked past Felicity at the three others in a small huddle talking.

"We're ready when you are," Roy told him.

"Be careful," Felicity, whispered to Oliver. "We both know how dangerous Merlyn is, and I worry about what he's told Thea –"

"Felicity," he placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her, "Everything's going to be alright. We've finally got him where we want him."

She nodded in response, "Good luck, I'll try to give you as much information as I can," she told him.

"I know you will. We'll see you in a few hours," he smiled at her and she gave a nervous smile back. "Let's go," he told the others and headed up and out of the foundry.

* * *

Barb was wandering around down by the docks. She had parked her car farther down the street and was heading towards the Bowery warehouse.

"I'm not seeing anything from the outside," Barb talked to the team in her ear, "There's no entrance in the front, I'm going to head around back."

"Be careful, keep your eyes open," Oliver told her. "We're watching for movement."

"The windows look painted out," she crept around the side of the building, "Wait," she stopped and surveyed the area, "I see a camera on the south wall."

"That must be the way in," Felicity told her. "Let me see if the cameras are on a network, check your phone," Barb pulled her phone out and watched as Felicity took control of it, "I've got a signal nearby, and since all the other buildings are abandoned, I'm going with it's coming from the Bowery. I'm going to see if I can get into it."

"Who are we kidding here? You'll get in, just let me know what you see when you do it."

"I'm in," Felicity chimed in Barb's earpiece. "I've got eyes on the entrance, give me five minutes, I'll record the camera feed and when you're ready to go in, I'll replace the live feed with a loop of what I'm recording."

"I'm heading back across the street towards Arrow and Arsenal. We can regroup and head in together," Barb turned to head back in the direction she came from.

Diagonal from the Bowery, Oliver, Roy, and Diggle were held up in an abandoned building watching with binoculars through broken windows.

"Who brought my suit?" Barbara asked when she finally made it to them.

"It's in the bag," Roy pointed towards a bag on the dusty floor.

"I'll be ready in five," Barb grabbed the bag and disappeared into a vacant room.

"I've got the feed recorded. Whenever you guys are ready, I am," Felicity told them.

"How are we getting over there, just going to walk right up to the door?" Roy asked.

"Basically," Oliver told him, looking out the binoculars again.

"Well that sounds great."

"They aren't going to see us coming, why does it matter."

"The street's deserted, we'll be fine," Barb told them, coming back in the room.

"Everyone ready?" Oliver asked them and everyone nodded. "We get Merlyn first, then Thea. Without Merlyn, she has no reason to stay away, so if she does get away, don't worry."

"She gets away, I'm going after her," Roy told him.

"We need to get Merlyn. Without Merlyn the whole city is in danger. Merlyn first, Thea second."

* * *

"We're on a loop, you're good to go."

"Stay together," Oliver whispered to them before heading towards the door. He went to turn the knob and found it locked.

"What did you think, they'd just leave it open for you?" Barb asked him while she pulled something off her belt. The Skeleton key.

"Well I'm glad you thought to bring it," Oliver murmured before going into the warehouse.

It was dark inside, the four of them staying close together, each person looking in a different direction as they moved keeping their eyes peeled for Merlyn or Thea. Light fell out from a door at the end of a long hallway on the other side of the dark room, and Oliver signaled for them to follow him.

As they made their way towards the center of the room, a bang went off, and suddenly the lights came on above them. Surrounding them on three sides, were ten men dressed completely in black as Malcolm Merlyn stood on a platform above them.

"I had a feeling we'd be having company after that stunt you pulled last night," he told them. "So I decided to take some precautions."

"And how long exactly have your ninjas been standing here Merlyn?" Barb asked him.

"I don't see how that would effect anything," he told her.

"Well, it might effect the way they fight back when I start kicking their ass's," Barb charged towards two of the men before her and she began fighting them simultaneously, at her move, the three others joined her, each taking on two, sometimes three men at one time.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Merlyn make a break for it, running down the railing of the platform and out a side door moving farther into the warehouse. He gave two fast blows to his enemy's knees and headed for the platform as his three allies continued to fight.

Oliver worked his way to the door and stayed quiet as he heard Felicity's voice in his ear.

"Oliver where are you going? You're breaking off from everyone else.

"Merlyn," was all he said.

"Oliver, don't go after him alone, please."

"This needs to end."

"Don't do this, please," she pleaded. No one else could hear this conversation, he was sure of it, just in the tone of her voice. "Please, not alone."

"I'm not alone," he told her, "I'll see you soon," he told her before entering the doorway Merlyn had escaped through.

"We've been here before, it seems," Oliver heard Merlyn's voice coming from his left side. "Twice, if I'm correct. Once you beat me, or so you thought anyway."

"Where's Thea?"

"Thea is not your property, she is an individual who has chosen to get to know her father."

"You are not her father."

"The paternity test would dispute that," Merlyn said cockily.

"You're alone, and you're only way to not be alone is take what wasn't yours to take. Why are you back in Starling?"

"I came back to protect it."

"Protect it. From what, just two years ago you tried to destroy it."

"And I was told the errors of my ways. By Thea, actually. She showed me the light. I don't completely agree with all of her methods, but she doesn't always agree with mine either. Most of out relationship is a compromise."

"What are you protecting it from?" Oliver asked again angrily.

"Not what. Who," Merlyn paused. "Ra's al Ghul."

"He wants you dead."

"And the city totaled."

"I was told if you where turned in, the city would be safe."

"Poor little Oliver, always an optimist," Merlyn drew an arrow and shot towards Oliver, but missed, and Oliver ran at full force towards him, knocking a blow to his jaw. Malcolm responded with a jab of his bow to Oliver's face, and then sent an arrow into his left forearm. Oliver screamed in pain as he knocked Merlyn to his back and backhanded his face. As strong as he was, the pain in his arm was leaving him dizzy and suddenly he heard a crack when Merlyn tossed him across the room and he landed on his left side. His arm was broken. He could feel it.

"Malcolm!" he heard a familiar voice scream towards him and he could see the faint blurring shape of someone small in a black hood, "We need to go, now!" she called after him. It was Thea, he was lying there, writhing in pain, and Speedy was calling for Malcolm.

"I'll finish you another time, Queen," Merlyn gave him once last blow to the head before leaving him unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Felciity met Barb in the lobby of the hospital. Barb's face was tired, with a mixture of mascara, grease paint, sweat, and blood smattering her face. She could see she tried to wipe most of it away, but remnants still lingered.

"How is he?" she asked immediately.

"He's fine, he's banged up, his left arm is broken, but it's all cast up, and he's got some cuts. He's sedated right now but they say he's going to be up in the morning most likely."

"But he's okay."

"He looks like shit," Barb pointed down a hallway and Felicity followed.

"What did you tell the doctors?"

"Motorcycle."

"Naturally. What really happened?"

Barb pulled Felicity off to a side hallway and looked to make sure the coast was clear before speaking. "We were completely caught off guard. We went in looking for Merlyn and we got outnumbered by a bunch of thugs. I'm so sorry Felicity, I – I just can't believe, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should have been looking out for him. I should have had his back if I had, he never would have gotten as hurt as he did. I'm sorry. We just –we split up I was trying to keep an eye on him and I lost him. I'm just so sorry, Felicity."

"This is not your fault. I knew he went off on his own, I saw his tracker, I tried to convince him not to go alone but he didn't listen to me, he 's stubborn in that way."

"He thought he could do it on his own."

"He desperately wants to be able to defeat him himself. I'm afraid one day it's going to get him killed. We should go, I need to see him."

"Follow me."

They rounded the corner to the hall where Oliver's hospital room was when Barbara stopped Felicity.

"Just take a minute, the tubes and hospital clothes and bed kind of throw you off a little bit when you first see him," Barb warned Felicity. They walked up to the window of the room to see him sleeping peacefully. A white cast on his arm rested across his chest, while scrapes and cuts lined his jaw and cheekbones. You could see bruises begin to form on his skin.

"Oh," Felicity covered her mouth a second. "I've seen him unconscious before and all, but you're right, the hospital makes it worse." She stood and stared into his room for a minute taking it all in. "Can I go in?"

"Of course."

Barb stood at the window as Felicity made her way into his hospital room. She closed the door quietly and walked over to his bedside. Gently, she ran her hand over his hair, the way her mother used to when she was scared of thunderstorms, and then laid her hand over his right hand lying on the bed.

She didn't collapse, but she crouched for a moment trying to recuperate from what she was seeing. The one person she truly ever cared about was laid out in a hospital bed unconscious, and she felt responsible. She regained her footing and stood up again before sitting in a chair behind her. She scooted up closer to his bedside, and held his hand in both of hers, his felt cold.

"Hey," Barb heard a voice from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she griped.

"I called Felicity and she told me Oliver was in the hospital. I thought I'd come check on him. How's he doing?" Ray asked as he approached Barb.

"He's going to be fine. Dumb motorcycle accident, you know?" Barb shrugged it off.

"He must have hit his head pretty hard if they sedated him."

"He had surgery on his arm, broke the radius pretty bad, he's got a couple screws in it."

"Landed pretty good then. You seem to be fine," Ray looked at the cut across her forehead.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when Oliver Queen breaks your fall," she turned back to look in the window at Felicity and Oliver. Felicity didn't even notice them in the window. She lifted Oliver's hand and pressed her lips to his scraped knuckled, kissing it gently.

"Sometimes, she drifts off and I wonder where her mind goes," Ray said watching. "I ask her what she's thinking and she shrugs it off, 'I think I forgot to do something at work' or 'I can't remember if I turned the hall light off in my house.' No one concentrates that long and hard on their electricity bill when you're sitting in front of the fireplace at your boyfriend's gigantic house," Ray's voice was disconcerting.

"You are kind of living in his family's home. She's been there a million times before. What fireplace?"

"Why does it matter what fireplace?" he looked at her incredulously. Maybe it was just a MIT thing that the least important part of a conversation distracts you.

But to Barb, it was the most important question she could ask. Because was Ray's romantic gesture of wine and a fireplace, in front of the same fireplace in the foyer that Oliver had falsely confessed his love? Or at least Felicity believed it to be false. Barb had other theories.

"There's a lot of fireplaces in that house, I was just wondering which one," Barb shrugged like it was nothing.

"The foyer, not that it matters," Barb chuckled to herself. It was like the guy had picked the single most important part of that house to Felicity. He might as well have just hung up a poster of Oliver and left the room that night. "What?"

"Uh, nothing," she recomposed herself. At this point it was no surprise to anyone who she was rooting for in this battle for Felicity's heart. He was 6'3", wore a lot of green after hours and had a heart of gold. He was the one who needed Felicity, as much as Felicity needed him.

"She loves him, doesn't she?" he finally came out and admitted it to himself out loud.

Barb didn't know how to respond. Does she lie, tell him she doesn't love Oliver, brush it off as pure nonsense? Or does she do the bitchy thing tell him yes Felicity does in fact love Oliver Queen, even if she's too oblivious to admit it to herself and tell Ray to be on his way. Barb glanced up at Ray, staring in at Felicity and Oliver, eyes full of hurt, and she realized, she couldn't do it, she won't break a heart that Felicity has to. She waited another moment before Ray broke the silence, "You don't have to answer that. I already know."

Felicity looked back at the window to see both Barb and Ray looking in the room at the two of them. It made her feel like a zoo animal, and her and Oliver were on display for everyone to see. She wondered what this looked like to them, more importantly, to Ray. She gave a small smile and made her way back out to the hallway where the two of them stood.

"Hi," she whispered to Ray.

"Hi, how's he doing?" he asked her.

"He's just sedated right now, he broke his arm and he's got some scrapes and bruises, they said he's going to be fine."

"That's good," Ray nodded sadly towards her.

Barb's phone began to ring, "I've got to get this, it's Digg," she said before walking off down the hallway, leaving Felicity and Ray alone.

"So, do you need a ride home?" Ray asked, "Or are you just going to ride home with Barb?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here tonight. In case he wakes up."

"What are you going to do if he wakes up?"

"I just don't want him to get scared, not remember where he is, that's all. I just think someone he knows should stay with him."

"And there's no one he knows better then you, right?" he snipped.

"He's my friend."

"Yeah, yeah I know, you tell me that. All the time. He's just my friend. You spend a lot of time with someone who's just your friend Felicity."

"I spend just as much time with Barb and Diggle."

"Barb is your roommate. And Diggle just had a baby with his wife, he doesn't seem like much of a threat to me."

"But Oliver is."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because every time you're with me, you're thinking about him. I can see it. With every lame excuse you give, with every guarded smile you show me," Ray looked back into the hospital room at Oliver lying in the bed. Felicity had left that morning with Barb to work on something with the Arrow. And now he realized, the Arrow was sleeping in a hospital bed, while Batgirl helped console the woman he loved. "I never stood a chance, did I?" Ray asked Felicity. She stood there in silence as she looked back at Oliver and then to Ray.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, almost ashamed of herself.

"Goodbye, Felicity," he told her, then turned and disappeared down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver woke up the next morning, his right hand warm. He felt hands wrapped around his, and blinked a few times before noticing the blonde ponytail resting on the side of the bed next to his hand. She'd stayed with him and fallen asleep. He gently pulled his hand out from under hers and caressed her hair, pulling her from her sleep.

"Hmm?" her head moved and she turned to face him, his hand lingering on her cheek. "Oliver," she choked out, "you're awake. Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine," he gave a slight smile. She reached up and placed her hand on top of his on her cheek and smiled back.

"Good. I should go get a nurse though, they might have to check on you or something," she tried to get out of the seat, her hand still wrapped in his.

"Wait," he told her. "Give yourself some time to wake up." He was mustering up an apology for her. She asked him not to go after Merlyn, and he did the opposite. He deserved any lecture she was sure to give him. He took an unnecessary risk, and he knew it.

"How's your arm feeling?" she asked.

"Broken," he told her, "but a lot better then last night when I landed on it."

"I told you not to go after him alone," Felicity said flatly.

"And you were right."

"Hold on, I want to get that recorded so I can play it back whenever I want," she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket while Oliver laughed at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I should have taken back up."

"Thank you," she told him. "Next time you should just listen to me."

"I will."

"I feel like I'm interrupting something," Barb walked into the hospital room, Oliver and Felicity's hands still intertwined.

"You're fine, come in," Felicity told her.

"Look who I found last night," Barb stepped out of the doorway and Sara was standing there.

Felicity glanced at her and Oliver's hands and thought about pulling back, but Oliver noticed her quick look and just tightened his hold on her hands. They had nothing to hide. He wasn't going to let her go again.

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked him as she came in the room.

"I've had worse days," he told her.

"Okay, elephant in the room," Barb started and Felicity got nervous, "Merlyn got away." Was it silly of Felicity to breathe a sigh of relief at that?

"I noticed," Sara said.

"And, to top it off, we're back to square one," Barb added. "So when should we be expecting the Ra's?"

"We need to find Merlyn, because trust me, you don't not want to see Ra's."

"Oliver's out of commission for a few weeks, how are we going to find him?" Felicity asked.

"Barb and I have worked together before," Sara looked at Barb, "I think we'll be just fine without the Arrow for a few weeks."

"Well I can come in –" Felicity started.

"You're on Queen duty," Barb told her. "Tend to the wounded, we'll get Merlyn."

"I can walk," Oliver pointed out.

"But you can't fight," Barb told him. "You're benched. Deal with it."

"We should start right away, go down to the warehouse and see if he left anything behind," Sara told Barb.

"Alright, let's go," she responded. "Feel better, call us if you need anything," Barb called to them before closing the door behind her and Sara.

"Should I be worried about that pair?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Probably," she joked. "I'm going to go check on getting a nurse or the doctor down here. Then we can see when you can be discharged."

"Yes, the sooner I'm out of here the better."

"I should call John too, let him know you're awake," Oliver nodded at her as she got up from her chair, "I'll be right back," she smiled at him before closing the door behind her.

After five hours of searching the warehouse for clues to find Merlyn Barb and Sara gave up. "I'm exhausted and you're jet lagged, let's sleep on it and we'll check over it again tomorrow. But I don't think we're going to find anything." Sara had agreed with her and they parted ways – Sara was staying with Laurel while she was back in town.

Barb walked into the house and dropped her backpack next to the door and hung her jacket on the coat rack. She followed the sound of the television into the living room to see Oliver sitting on the couch.

"Hey look who's out of the hospital!" she cheered. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh great, just hopped up on pain medication at the moment. I won't be taking any more of that again."

Barb noticed a large duffel bag laying on the floor next to Oliver, "Where's Felicity?"

"She said she was checking on something down the hall."

"Be right back," she told him and headed down the hall where she saw Felicity's shadow moving in her office. "I'm sorry, but why are you opening the sofa bed in here?" Barb asked her, making Felicity jump.

"You just scared the crap out of me!" Felicity took a deep breath.

"Sorry, so the sofa bed?" Barb pointed to the open bed in front of her.

"I'm making the bed."

"For?"

"Um, Oliver," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry I thought you just said Oliver."

"Yes. Well, he can't stay at the foundry all by himself with his arm. What if something happened?"

"Felicity people break their arms everyday."

"If he stays there he'll try to get involved in everything going on. He can't go running out trying to save the city with a broken arm. This way he stays out of trouble. For the most part."

"What about Ray?" Barb asked curious.

"Ray won't be worrying, we broke up last night."

"You did?" Barb was a little shocked, and slightly pleased.

"Yes. I think it was best for everyone."

"Okay, so now what? We're just going to play Three's company the next few weeks?" Barb asked sarcastically.

"He's not going to be in the way."

"I don't have a problem with someone else staying here, I'm just looking forward to all the awkward sexual tension that's going to be circulating between the two of you through the house the next few weeks," Felicity shot Barb a look, "I almost suffocated on it as I walked in the house it was so thick already."

"There is no –"

Barb threw her hands up in surrender, "What ever you say," she backed away from the doorway and headed back down to the living room.

"So you're staying indefinitely," Barb asked Oliver as she sat in the chair near the couch.

"So I've been told."

"So you've been told?"

"It wasn't so much of being asked as I was told I had to stay here."

"Bossy Felicity, I always like that Felicity," Barb said.

"You're okay with me being here, right?" he asked her.

"It's like I told Felicity, I don't mind an extra person, it's who the extra person is," she looked at him.

"You think this is a bad idea."

"I think this is a great idea. I just don't want to come home to you two spooning in the living room."

"Nothing like that- "

"Yeah, okay, I saw the two of you in the hospital."

"That was nothing."

"I felt like I was totally walking in on a moment. And all you were doing was holding hands!" she told him.

"I can't."

"Queen, I am so tired of having this conversation. You can be the Arrow and still have a life. You're obviously the reason her and Ray didn't work out, so you might as well use that to your advantage right now. Just remember, no spooning in the living room," she scolded as she got out of the chair. "Do you want anything?"

"Water?"

"You got it, invalid."

"Have I mentioned how happy I am to be living with you the next few weeks," Oliver said sarcastically.

"Aw, he used sarcasm, I'm starting to rub off on the Jolly Green Giant," she teased in a cute voice before turning to go to the kitchen.

"Barb!" Felicity came barreling into the kitchen as Barb was pouring a glass of milk for herself.

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem."

"Just one?" Barb asked.

"I just got off the phone with my mother."

"What's new with Mama Smoak?"

"She told me she's coming next weekend to visit for a week."

"You're mother has always had such impeccable timing."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm assuming you tried to tell her not to come but she didn't give you a chance to interrupt her grand soliloquy on how important it is for her to come see you and how you never come to visit and what a terrible daughter you are?"

"Exactly."

"And you wonder where you get your rambling from," Barb joked as she opened the fridge to pull out a water and put back the milk.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, you can put your mother in your room and you can bunk with someone else next week."

"Someone else?"

"Well, you can stay in my room with me, but you do have options now, what with the love of your life sleeping across the hall and all."

"Barb."

"What? It's the truth."

"She is really coming isn't she," Felicity said defeated.

"I've never known your mother not to follow through on a threat like coming to see you. Good luck soldier," Barb saluted her and headed for the living room, "Oh," she turned to look back at Felicity, "You might want to warn Romeo out here about what he's in for."

"So Barb told me your mom is coming to town," Oliver broke the silence between them as they sat on the couch watching the local news.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you about that. Eventually," Felicity refused to make eye contact.

"Do you still think it's such a good idea to have me staying here? I mean you have a homeless, jobless man living in your house the next few weeks. Not really something parents would probably appreciate."

"Oh, well that part won't even phase her," Felicity laughed. "I'm more worried about my mother finding out you're a handsome, billionaire, socialite."

"Ex."

"Doesn't matter," Felicity finally looked at him. "Okay, I'm going to warn you. Because I feel like it's absolutely necessary to warn you about her."

"She's your mother."

"She is but when I tell you we couldn't be more different, what I mean is she is the South pole, and I am the North Pole. I'm up, she's down. I'm left, she's right. Exact opposites. She's bounced from man to man for the majority of my life since my father left us. Always some new guy she met at the hotel she was waitressing at that month. Always claimed to be worth millions of dollars. All of them were mainly gambling addicts that didn't have a place to stay. So that part where you're homeless and jobless sleeping on my pullout couch, won't be a problem for her. She'll probably be more comfortable being here. But when she finds out you're Oliver Queen living on my sofa bed, I'm concerned about what she might do."

"What do you mean?" he was growing more and more concerned.

"Oh she's going to hit on you," Felicity said it like it was nothing. "No doubt in my mind."

"What?" Oliver laughed in shock.

"Yeah, sorry," Felicity didn't elaborate and went back to watching the news.

"So I have to basically avoid all contact with your mother that whole week."

"That would be the best scenario," she nodded.

"Oh that seems easy enough," he laughed, "Maybe I should just go stay with Diggle."

"You can't stay with Diggle, the baby is due this week," she told him flatly before looking at him, "You're just going to have to deal with me and my crazy mother next week."


	15. Chapter 15

"Queen!" Barb busted through Oliver's bedroom door and he scrambled in the bed, startled, "Put some clothes on we've got a baby Diggle to go wait for!" she slammed the door behind her. Two seconds later she quietly opened it again, "And in the imminent arrival of one Donna Smoak, I suggest you learn how to lock a door," she joked before leaving again.

"Is he coming?" Felicity asked, ringing out her hair with a towel in the hallway.

"I'm coming," Oliver answered, opening the door to the room he was staying in. He still wasn't used to it – watching Felicity getting ready in the morning. If it was possible, he thought she was more beautiful this way, no makeup on, no glasses, wearing a robe over her pajamas, goofy slippers on her feet. There was an intimacy in seeing her this way.

"By the time your showered and dressed we'll be ready to split," Barb told him, going in her room and closing the door behind her.

"Um, let me just get my blow dryer before you go in," Felicity told him, cutting him off on the way to the bathroom.

"Okay," he smiled at her. He stood outside the door as she gathered her things, makeup bag under her arm and blow dryer in her hand as she walked out.

"Meet you at the door in twenty?" she asked.

"I'll be there," he told her before disappearing into the bathroom.

Oliver came out of the bathroom and the hall was empty, both the girls still getting ready in their rooms. He heard a knock at the door, and not thinking, he went in answer it in his bathrobe, his hair still wet from the shower.

Oliver opened the door to see Ray standing on Felicity's porch.

"Oliver –" Ray looked shocked.

"Ray."

Oliver heard as a door down the hall shut and footsteps headed in their direction.

"Oh look," Barb chimed in her most sarcastic tone, "Something we've never seen before, an awkward exchange between Oliver and Ray at Felicity's front door," she stood back and observed. "Now this should be really good with the bathrobe and everything," she pointed up and down at Oliver.

"Is Felicity here?" Ray asked in a tired voice.

"She's getting ready," Oliver told him.

"Oh will you two just do yourselves a favor and slug each other?"

"Excuse me?" Ray questioned, Oliver asking "What?" at the same time.

"Oh c'mon. You both clearly hate each other," she told them flatly. "Ray stole Oliver's company out from under him and Oliver stole Ray's girl. You clearly both want to punch the other one straight in the jaw." Both of them gave Barb a death stare.

"I didn't steal anyone's girl," Oliver told her angrily.

"I guess you're right," she shrugged, and Ray's face looked at her incredulously. "Seriously," she stared back at him, "You said it yourself last week, you didn't stand a chance," she told him before heading towards the kitchen. "Queen go get Felicity and go get dressed, I don't want to miss the appearance of the Baby Diggle."

"I'll go get her," he grumbled before shutting the door in Ray's face and stomping down the hall. It was true, since Oliver had come home from the hospital with Felicity, things had changed between them. They exchanged small touches. He didn't push her away like he had before. He was starting to realize, that without Felicity's voice of reason, and without understanding that others did care and rely on him, he had become reckless. It was the reason why his arm was in a sling. Maybe the people he loved weren't the problem, maybe not letting them in was.

Oliver knocked on her door and she said come in.

"Hey," he peeked his head in her bedroom door.

"Hi," she smiled at him. Man, what a smile. "You don't look ready to me," she said.

"I'm going to get dressed really quick, but Ray's at the door for you."

"Oh," she frowned.

"Do you want me to –"

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to him," she gave him a sad smile. Oliver began backing up to close the door when she called him back in. "Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Today is going to be a great day. I just have this feeling."

"Baby Diggle, how could it not be a great day, right?" he smiled at her.

"Right. I'll meet you outside then," she told him, he nodded and left her room.

Felicity slipped in her last earring and slipped on a pair of flats before leaving her room and heading towards the door. She grabbed her coat out of the closet and her purse off the front table calling to Barb, "I'll meet you out front," before walking out the door. Ray was sitting on the bench on the front porch.

"Hi," she said to him as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi," he stood up and walked towards her. "I see you're not wasting any time," he pointed towards the front door.

"There is nothing going on, he's not in good shape so I'm making him stay here until he feels better. Not that I have to explain it to you – but he doesn't have anyone else. He just has us, me, Diggle, and Barb. We have to look out for him, make sure he's not doing anything ridiculous with that broken arm of his."

"He's a grown man, he is his own responsibility."

"And he sometimes forgets that. He forgets he has people who care about him, and sometimes he has to be reminded so he doesn't do stupid things."

"And you care about him."

"Yes."

"Because he's the Arrow."

Felicity hadn't realized that Ray had figured out Oliver's secret. She was shocked for a second, unable to formulate a comeback as easy as she could before. "You're not –"

"I won't say anything. I understand what he does for the city. I'm not against the vigilantes Felicity, I just worry about you working with them. That's why I came here, I wanted to talk to you about it. About us."

"Ray –"

"I just think."

"Ray I just can't be with you," she said sternly. "And it's not because you're not a great guy, you are. You're smart and funny and kind. But I can't un-feel the way I feel about people. Before I met you, I just. What I mean is - I can't." she stood there looking frustrated with herself. "Oh screw it," she threw her hands in the air, "I'm in love with Oliver!" she heard the door close behind her and she froze.

Ray looked at whoever was standing behind her and then back at her. "Okay. That's all I wanted to know," he told her. "I won't be bothering you anymore. Have a good life," he kissed her on the cheek, "You do deserve it."

"I'm sorry," she said to him.

"You have no reason to be. You were honest with me, that's all I wanted," turned to go down the steps and out to his car parked on the street.

Now Felicity's biggest dilemma was who was standing on the porch behind her. She took a deep breath before turning on her heels.

It was Oliver.

"Look, before you start –" Felicity took a step closer to him and he stuck up his hand motioning for her to stop.

"You know –"

"I know you say we can't be together, okay, I know that," she started to ramble, "But the fact of the matter is we're better when we're together. We're better when we have something at stake. When we have something worth fighting for. If you didn't love this city as much as you do, you would have given up on it years ago. But you do, so you keep fighting and you keep moving forward. And if you're unhappy, if you deny yourself any happiness at all, you're going to thwart yourself. You're not going to be able to do as much as you think you can and –"

"How could you know this?" he asked her.

"Because for the last three months I've been dating an absolutely amazing, successful guy, and I thought I was happy. I thought, 'wow, I'm actually going to get past this. One day I'm just going to wake up and not wonder what Oliver is doing' and then BAM!" she clapped her hands together for dramatic effect, "You're in a hospital bed and all I can think about is all the time I wasted with Ray in the last three months and how I should have been at the hospital sooner, and what was I going to do if something serious had happened to you. You scared me, Oliver. I was scared I wouldn't be able to see you again, or make you smile again, or get mad at you again. I'd rather get in an argument with you every day for the rest of our lives then lose you," she told him. "There I said it. I've said my peace."

There was a moment of silence that fell over them as Oliver processed everything she had just rambled to him in the last five minutes. And he had realized it was all the same feelings he had felt that night of the explosions when he had heard her car had crashed because of one of them.

After another moment, he spoke. "You know how earlier you told me you had a feeling today was going to be a good day?" he asked her. She nodded in response. Oliver took two steps toward her, brought his good arm up so his hand could cradle her face and kissed her. It was soft and gentle at first, their first kiss. It quickly turned to almost urgency a moment later. All their feelings they had harbored for so long were finally coming to the surface. When they're lips finally parted, they heard the front door close behind them and applause from the third person on the porch.

"Well it's about damn time," Barb told them. "Are we going to see the other miracle of the day or what?" she asked dangling the keys in front of her.

"Yes," Felicity laughed, holding tightly to Oliver's arm still.

"Okay, well, I'm not driving. I refuse to be a chauffeur while you two make out in the back seat," she darted past them and headed towards the car.

"The three of us living together is going to be a ton of fun now," Felicity laughed.

"Don't worry, you're mother will make it more fun tomorrow," Oliver joked.

"Did you just make an actual joke," Felicity looked at him shocked.

"C'mon let's go," Oliver grabbed her left hand in his right and pulled her towards the car.

"You do like me," she teased as they made their way to the car.


End file.
